Her love and mine
by KarinaKyo
Summary: A story of myself.. and the beautiful girl I fell hopelessly in love with. Complete ! Set in modern times. Inu/Kag Sessh/Rin Aya/Kou San/mir
1. Chapter 1

Her love and mine by Karinakyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: This is the edited version, it was originally published on 28.1.12(UK) or 1.28.12(US) and was finished on the 8/4/12 (UK) or 4/8/12(US) It was edited on 9/4/12(UK) or 4/912 (US)

Chapter 1:

She was beautiful, that much was obvious. Her wavy raven locks, her astonishing blue-grey eyes, her pink lips, nearly always forming a smile, her slender neck, her perfect hour glass figure. She was what most people would describe as a goddess, a beautiful soul and in this case, I class myself as most people.

I remember the first day I laid my eyes on her. I remember the first words she spoke to me. I remember the first time she said my name. I remember the first time she smiled at me. I remember the first time we brushed hands. I remember the first time she shed tears for me. I remember the first time she brushed her lips against mine ... and I remember the the first time she said she loved me.

Kagome Higurashi is my soul mate. The one I love and will love forever, the one I show my caring and loving side to and the one who will always be by my side.

We first met 3 years ago when we started highschool, she was in my class those 3 years and in those years, had always sat in the desk beside me. At the beginning of highschool, I kept myself to myself, only conversing with others when necessary ... Kagome stopped that. Kagome was and still is one of those cheerful, popular girls that the guys fall in love with and the girls envy and admire. The person I am now compared to then is thanks to Kagome. Kagome taught me how to smile. How to believe in people! I have friends because of her ! Relying on my friends, shedding tears for others, true strength and kindness... Kagome taught me all of it! Kagome was born so she could meet me ! And I, for Kagome.

Most reject my kind, most say we don't deserve to walk among humans but Kagome isn't most, Kagome is special and accepted me as a hanyou. When we first met, she smiled at me, shook my hand, asked me about myself and listened to my answer. She made me smile in front of others again, even when I had returned home from that single day I had found myself grinning at the girl I had known for a few mere hours but, being a hanyou, was already recognised as my mate. Everyday after that she would smile at me and ask me how I was. As the days and months passed I found myself opening up to not only her but more of my classmates and slowly I fell in love with the one person, other than my family ... Not including Sesshoumaru, that had accepted me for who I was.

So now I find myself at her house, on her bed, waiting for an answer to a very important question. Yes, I had asked her to marry me, but when I asked, she had immediately stood up, left the room saying she needed to ask someone something important and think a lot of things through. What was so important that she couldn't simply tell me yes or no ? I looked out her window to find her sitting by the sacred tree, talking to ... Sesshoumaru ? Why was she talking to my bastard of a brother at this time of night ? Also, How did he get here so quick ? He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't realised his brother leave or Kagome return to her room.  
>"Inuyasha ... Were you spying on me ?"<br>"No ! I was just wondering where you had gone and saw Sesshoumaru sitting beside you, that's all."  
>"Oh, okay. About walking out like that, I'm sorry, I just needed to ask your brother a couple of questions involving demon mating and I have made up my mind. I know demon's mate for life and I was unsure whether you really wanted to spend the rest of your life with me or not but Sesshoumaru reassured me that you knew what you were getting youself into and that's why ... I will marry you."<br>" It's fine, don't worry about it !"  
>An awkward silence filled the air as she stared at me.<br>"Wait, what ? You'll marry me ?" I picked her up by the waist and pulled her against my chest, she wrapped her legs and arms around me and we shared a loving, passionate kiss.

Please review and we can find out how it all happened ^ :D


	2. The day we met

Her love and mine by Karinakyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Edited version. I make a rule of: Every 2 reviews I update and as I got 2 reviews, viola ! Chapter 2 is here :D

Chapter 2:

I was sat at my usual seat. Far end of the classroom, last seat at the back beside the window. I acquired this seat a month ago, on our first day of high school. I was still a loner, kept myself to myself, only spoke when necessary, didn't argue even when I wanted to etc. Higurashi, Kikyou was still staring at me, everyone else were still staring at me and the sports clubs and martial arts clubs were STILL trying to get me to join each of there clubs. The answer was always the same: No. I wasn't going to waste my time with stupid clubs, being good at fighting or sports wasn't something to run a club about, it was a life skill. The day I join a sports club will be the day I fall in love and mate with someone. Basically, never.

Just at that precise moment, the door swung open to reveal Sesshoumaru, my cold hearted, emotionless, bastard of a half brother.

"Taisho, If you want Inuyasha, knock next time." My homeroom teacher gave him a glare and then turned to me, giving me a look that said, go or I will kill you with my pencil. I got up from my seat and went to see what Sesshoumaru wanted. I followed him out of the classroom into the corridor to see him and a girl, presumably my age, next to him. She was ... Wow. Dark hair falling to her mid back, slightly curled. Big grey-blue eyes that showed so much emotion. A perfect hour glass figure that showed off her gorgeous curves. Smiling pink lips. A cute complexion. Wait ... did I just think that she has a cute complexion ?

"Inuyasha, stop staring at her and introduce yourself to your new class mate, Higurashi Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, giving me a skeptical look. Kagome stepped forward, bowed, looked at me and smiled brightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Taisho Inuyasha, Your brother was kind enough to show me my home room and now it really is my lucky day ! I'm stood with 2 gorgeous brothers on my first day of highschool, how exciting." She giggled and winked at me. A light blush rested on my face

"K-Kehh, nice to meet you too." I said, not looking directly at her.

Sessh showed no emotion, never mind embarrassment.

"Inuyasha, look after her and don't do anything stupid, oh and did I mention she's our new room mate ?" He smirked at Inuyasha's face and left for his class.

I went blank.

"Taisho-san ? Hello, are you okay ?" Kagome asked, she ran around the hall, wondering what to do to snap me out of it. She suddenly saw something. She ran to the other end of the corridor and came back with a fire extinguisher.

"Snap out of it or I will hit you with this !"

That got my attention.

"Woah ! Put it down okay, I was just a bit shocked, I've never had a female room mate !" I said, carefully taking the murder weapon from her grasp.

"Oh ... sorry, shouldn't we be getting to class ?"

"Yeah, I guess you'll be sitting next to me then."

With that they both headed into the classroom. Little did they know the connection they had already made with eachother within minutes.

A/N not as long as chapter 1, but I'm tired and I will try to make the next chapter longer !


	3. Lunch

Her love and mine by Karinakyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Like I said, every 2 reviews = one chapter so chapter 3 has arrived !

Chapter 3:

You have got to be kidding me.

Why hadn't I noticed it when Sessh introduced her to me.

Higurashi, Kagome ...

Same name as Kikyou.

Coincidence, No.

Of course it wasn't a coincidence, they were cousins, Kagome being the prettier of the two. Wait, I need to stop thinking things about some human girl that I just met, well some girl who is going to be living with me ... and is going to be in all of my classes. Yes, the ONLY free seat was beside mine and here she sat, scribbling down every word our maths teacher said. I've known her for a maximum of four hours and know more about her than any one else in our class, She use to live with her mother, brother and grandfather, but wanted to get a place of her own. She likes Archery, running, any games with a ball involved and gymnastics. She never wants to join a school sports club, there a waste of time apparently, and likes to play games outside of school. She doesn't like cheerleading, but her family make her do it anyway. She has never had a relationship with anyone because she won't go out with someone unless she is in love with them.

Also, she knows more about me than anyone else in our class, she knows I live with my brother since my parents moved to France and since me and Sessh didn't want to leave Japan. She knows that red is my favourite colour. She obviously knows I'm a half dog demon and that my mother is human and my father is a demon. She knows I like fighting and running but don't take part in clubs either. She knows me and Sessh don't get along at all. She knows I've never been in a relationship with anyone, because dog demons mate for life.

The bell went signaling lunch time. I got up from my seat about to go to the school canteen when someone tugged on my sleeve. I turned around to see Kagome with a smile on her face, as usual.

" I made too much food for just me and I don't want to waste food, so do you want to share my lunch with me ?"

"Sure, why not ?" her smile got wider, if possible, and she led me outside to a spot underneath a tree.

"Is this place okay ?"

"I always go to this tree, it's perfect for us." She raised an eyebrow at me when I said perfect for us.

"I mine perfect for us to eat lunch." I blushed, my ears twitching.

"I know, it's cute when your ears twitch like that !" She reached to touch one of my ears but I caught her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing ?"

"Well, I _was_ going to touch those ears, but you're preventing me ... Inuyasha ?"

"Yeah ?"

"I always get what I want, and I will touch those ears " She had mischievous glint in her eyes and a smirk when she said it. Okay, now I was on my guard. Kagome got out her oversized lunch and set it out on a small blanket. She passed me a pair of chopsticks and we began to eat. Her cooking was ... Fantastic ! She made her own Ramen, which tastes a lot better than the shop bought type, cucumber rolls, wasabi, miso and more delicious delights. When we finished there wasn't a scrap left.

"So, did you like the food ?"

"It was delicious !"

"Good." I took this opportunity to take in her scent. It was the best scent I had ever came across, she smelled of cherry blossoms and vanilla and I was fascinated by it. I have never smelt anyone as good as Kagome smelled. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, Kagome !" Kikyou shouted, about 4 meters away from us.

"What do you want, Kikyou ?" Kagome asked, Sighing.

"Keep your hands off, Inuyasha, he's mine."

"Ha, Do what you want with Inuyasha, I wasn't flirting or throwing myself at him. I would never sink to your level, I don't have a reputation as a slut like you, so just leave me alone 'Kinky ho' !"

"Fine, C'mon Inuyasha, you don't want to spend time with the likes of her."

"Rather her than you." I muttered.

"How dare you ! Your wasting your only chance with me, so come with me now, or were over !"

"We never were together, so leave me and Kagome alone, kay ?" I smirked.

Kikyou huffed and marched off, all of sudden, Kagome's arms were around my neck, encasing me in an embrace, I hugged her back.

"Thanks Inuyasha !"

"No problem Kagome, I feel sorry for you that she's your cousin."

"Yeah, We've never really got a long." Just at that moment, the bell rang and Kagome let go of me. We both started blushing and left to go to our last class.


	4. Appartment

Her love and Mine by karinakyo

A/N: Do you know how confusing it is watching Death Note while writing about Inuyasha ? I'll tell you ... Hard ! A very big thank you to my mate Ella for reading this and All my reviewers ^-^

Chapter 4:

The history lesson seemed to go on forever and now it was 2:59, 60 seconds till I can go home, I glanced at Kagome, who looked as bored as I did. 50 seconds, I saw her lips purse when the teacher gave us homework. 40 seconds, I saw Kikyou giving her a glare from across the room. 30 seconds I saw Kagome glance at her watch. 20 seconds the teacher finished telling them about there homework. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 *RING, RING* All the students stood, bowed and grabbed there bags. I was last out of class and there was Kagome, waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go show me the apartment ?" She asked cheerfully  
>"Yeah, I guess. Let's go." We walked back to the luxury, three bedroom apartment, I opened the main door then took the lift to the 3rd floor. I opened apartment 23, the girl beside me gasped.<p>

"Waa, wait ! My mum paid half of the payment for THIS place, so that no w I only have to pay half my rent every month, If I was paying it full, I would be poor in one month !" The apartment really was luxury, cream coloured walls in the hall way, A small bench to take your shoes off and then put them on the shoe rack underneath, A coat rack, no, three coat racks, (1 for each person staying, 3 rooms etc.) A polished marble floor and there were a lot of doors leading to more fantastic rooms. The first door led to Kagome's room, which I wasn't planning on showing her till the end of the 'tour', the next door was my bedroom, which I opened and of course, Kagome gasped.

"Woah ! Is my room like this ?" My room was painted red, It had a massive flat screen attached to the wall, I had a king sized bed, a writing desk, various game consoles, a massive slide wardrobe, an ensuite bathroom and a small table beside my bed with an alarm clock, tv remote and iPod touch on top of it. "Yeah, but you have a queen sized bed and you have a walk in wardrobe instead."

"Wow." I showed Kagome around the rest of the apartment, not even daring to go into Sesshoumaru's room, doing so would be something you call suicide. Kagome was practically begging to go see her room, so I eventually gave in and lead her back into the hall way to her room. I opened the door and I swear she nearly fainted.

"OH MY GOD ! IT'S AMAZING ! WOWOWOW" She launched herself onto the massive bed, a content look on her face. I sighed and decided to leave her to enjoying her new bed.

*2 hours later*  
>"Kagome, let go of the bed post, we need to go pick up your stuff from your house !" Sesshoumaru said. He had arrived half an hour after we had got back from school.<br>"NO ! I will NEVER let go ! Don't worry my love, we will never be separated !" She declared. We had spent the last hour trying to pry the girl away from 'her love' but it hadn't worked, she had one helluva grasp ! There was only one thing for it: Tickling. I procceded to tickle the raven haired girl until she let go of the bed post, then me and Sessh grabbed an arm each and practically dragged her to Sessh's car and drove to her house. (How Sessh knew where she lived I had no idea.) We picked up all her stuff, had to spend an additional half an hour in a D.I.Y store where Kagome spent ages trying to pick a good colour for her room. After about the 300th colour she went with the second one, Midnight Blue. We bought the paint and drove back to the apartment.

We had covered all the funiture in her room with sheets and painted her room (that resulted in a paint fight). We ate dinner, which Kagome had been kind enough to cook, watched some stupid soap opera that Kagome forced us to watch and went to bed. As I was about to close my eyes to go to sleep, I found myself grinning. ' Higurashi, Kagome, you really are something' I thought, inwardly chuckling and then feel into a deep slumber. 


	5. New friends and New discoveries

Her love and mine by Karinakyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I woke up as my alarm went off at 7am. I climbed out of bed and went to my wardrobe to get my black and white school uniform and put it on. I put on some black socks and went in the kitchen to get some food. I immediatly caught the scent of Kagome cooking breakfast and it smelt fantastic. I walked into the kitchen to find Kagome in her blue and white uniform, cooking various dishes

"Good morning, Taisho- san, would you like some breakfast ?"  
>" Yeah, thanks. You can call me Inuyasha- Kun if you want ?"<br>"O-okay, Inuyasha ... Kun, you can call me Kagome-Chan." Kagome's face went bright red, she looked quite cute actually ... Got to stop thinking these things about Kagome !  
>"Oh, it's Kagome-Chan and Inuyasha-Kun already ? You two have gotten awfully close in such a short space of time, haven't you ?" Sesshoumaru leaned against the kitchen door frame, a smirk.<br>"No way ! We're just friends !" We both shouted, pink dusting our cheeks. Kagome turned back to the stove and turned it off. She put all of the dishes in little bowls or on small plates, grabbed 3 pairs of chopsticks and went to the table, taking a seat. "Help yourselves, Inuyasha- Kun and Sesshoumaru-San." Myself and Sessh took our seats and began to eat. "This is delicious Kagome-Chan !" I said, munching away happily  
>"Yes, it's fantastic Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, glancing at the newspaper that lay in front of him. I glared at him. 'Kagome ? How dare he call her Kagome ! He should atleast call her Kagome-Chan, or Kagome-san.'<br>"Inuyasha, will you stop glaring at me and eat your food or you will make Kagome late, I'm sure she will walk to school with you this morning." Sesshoumaru said, still not looking up from his paper and scooping rice into his mouth.  
>"Kehh, I'm finished anyway, you nearly ready Kagome-Chan ?"<br>"Yeah, ill just go take our bowls in the kitchen. She stood, picked up all the dishes and took them into the kitchen, She returned after 5 minutes, with 3 lunches in her hands.  
>"Err, I made you both lunch, you don't have to eat it and can just get some food from the canteen but I thought it would be nice if you had a home made lunch ..."<br>"Kagome, that's very kind of you, we'd love to each your lunches, thank you very much." Sessh reached out for a lunch and Kagome passed him one, a bright smile on her face. She walked up to me and gave me mine.  
>"Thank you, Kagome- Chan." I smiled at the pure happiness on her face, over something as small as accepting a home made lunch. We were about to go when Sessh came up to Kagome, a mysterious glint in his eyes.<br>"Kagome, please feel free to call me Sesshoumaru, it's seems far too polite to be using Sesshoumaru-San." He said, his lips forming into a smirk.  
>"Okay, Sesshoumaru, have a good day and I'll see you later." She giggled and went bouncing into her room to pick up her bag.<br>'Why was she happy enough to call Sessh by his name and terribly shy when she called me Inuyasha-Kun, does she prefer Sessh to me or something ?' I pondered over this until Kagome grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the door.

We left the appartment and set off for school. There was comfortable silence until she asked "Inuyasha-kun, Do dog demons mate for life ?" I almost choked on my own saliva " What brought that up ?"  
>"Just curious."<br>"Yeah, we do." I scratched the back of my head, slightly embarrased from the question she had asked.  
>"Hmm, How would you know if someone is your mate ?"<br>"Well, you'd know by their scent. If they smell better than most, that's a clue. If you want to spend most of your time with that one person, if you get really possesive over them and if ... You're attracted to them. "  
>"Inuyasha-Kun, have you found your mate yet ?"<br>"No, I think I would probably ask them out straight away if I had." Something suddenly dawned on me ... Kagome. I loved her scent, I wanted to spend a lot more time getting to know her, I got unnecessarily angry when Sessh had called her Kagome and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her. 'No way, she can't be my mate.' I thought to myself.  
>'You know she is, quit denying it.' A voice said to him, A.k.a my own mind.<br>'Well, maybe she is, but I can't just ask her out !'  
>'Why not ?' 'I just told her I would ask out whoever my mate was straight away and I've only known her 1 day and a bit !'<br>'Good point, but you WILL accept her as your mate, like it or not.'  
>"Inuyasha- kun, are you okay, helloo ?" She hit me over the head with her bag and then put it back on her shoulder.<br>"What was that for ?" I asked, rubbing my head.  
>"You weren't responding, I was worried !"<br>"Kehh, well let's just get to school." I started walking again until I heard Kagome whince.  
>"What's wrong ?" I asked her turning around to see her bent down clutching her ankle.<br>"I sprained my ankle, it hurts to walk." She wailed. I sighed and went and crouched down beside her.  
>"Get on."<br>"What ?" Kagome said, a look of confusion on her face.  
>"You can't walk with your ankle like that, get on my back and I'll carry you."<br>"Are you sure ?"  
>"Yes, Just get on !"<br>"Okay, okay !" She climbed onto my back, I grabbed her legs, she put her arms loosely around my neck and I stood and began to walk again.  
>"Inuyasha-Kun, will you promise not to drop me ?"<br>"Sure, why ?"  
>"Hmm, no reason." She giggled and I felt one of her arms move from around my neck, She slowly lifted her hand and ...<br>"HEY !" She had of course, grabbed one of my ears, what was it with girls and dog ears ?  
>"I told you I'd touch them !" She laughed again and I had an idea.<br>"Ha, Your gonna pay for that Kagome."  
>"How exactly ?"<br>"Like this !" I broke into a sprint and as a half demon, I was obviously faster than others.  
>She screamed so loudly that my ears started ringing as they are so sensitive.<p>

We arrived and school and I took her straight to the school nurse so she could help her sprained ankle. I sat on a chair beside her as the nurse gently began relaxing Kagome's ankle. A knock at the door caught my attention.

"Come in !" The nurse directed towards the student/s behind the door. The door opened and two guys walked in, one limping and leaning on the other who had his arm on his shoulder to support his weight.  
>"Miroku, not again !" The nurse exclaimed.<br>"Yeah, he did it again, but Sango wasn't as bad as she was last time, that time he was knocked unconcious !" The taller of the two guys said. He was a demon, a wolf demon and had piercing blue eyes, long dark hair tied up and he was about the same height as me. The other guy, Miroku, had dark medium length hair tied in a small pony tail, violet eyes and he was a couple inches shorter than me.  
>"Hey, are you okay ? What happened to you ?" Kagome asked, moving from the bed to the chair beside me so Miroku could lie down.<br>"I'm fine, miss ... ?" He asked.  
>"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi."<br>"Oh, well Kagome-San, I was just erm ... admiring a certain female named Sango and that particular lady didn't appreciate my gaze, so she decided it was necessary to harm me."  
>"Oh." Kagome had a confused look on her face.<br>"Basically he touched her butt and she attacked him." The other guy stated simply.  
>"Oh, I get it ! Hey, I didn't catch your name ?" Kagome asked, smiling.<br>"Tekiou,Kouga, nice to meet you Kagome-Chan." Did he just call her Kagome-Chan, when he just met her ?  
>"Kagome-Chan, shouldn't we be getting to class now ? The bell is going to go any minute." I asked, getting up.<br>"Yeah, I guess you right. Bye Kouga-San and Miroku-San." She waved and smiled and headed for the door.  
>"Dude, what was your name again ? I forgot." Kouga asked.<br>"You didn't ask. Taisho, Inuyasha." With that I left, Kagome waiting outside the door for me.  
>"Well, let's go !" She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the corridor. I smiled as her hand clutched mine although she was still dragging me. I could finally admit that she was, indeed, my mate, but why was I acting like I had known her for months or years ? Why did I find my self, slowly, falling in love with her ... When I had barely known her two days ? I've never felt like this before, I've never been so content with one single person, something's wrong with me, but whatever it is, I'm happy about it.<br>"Yasha-Kun ! Stop phasing out on me ! Or I'll have to do something you won't like !"  
>"Huh ... Wait, Yasha-kun ? What's with the nickname ?" I asked.<br>"It's better than Yashie-kun, or Inu-kun, isn't it ?"  
>"What about just Inuyasha-Kun ? "<br>"That's just boring !"  
>"... But that's my name !"<br>"So ! It's too long."  
>"Well, if your calling me Yasha, I'm calling you Gome-chan."<br>"What ? I don't like that." She pouted and crossed her arms.  
>"Get over it." We stopped at the classroom door. I opened the door for her and let her in first.<br>"Thank you, Yasha-Kun."  
>"Your welcome, Gome-Chan." She grumbled and I chuckled under my breath. We took our seats, just as the bell rang. The teacher walked in and we all stood, bowed and sat again.<p>

"Good morning class, I hope you all got some rest last night and are ready for the day ahead !" The teacher said brightly. There were a few grumbles and yawns from the students.  
>"Well, let me take the register and we can start 1st period." She read out all the names, some students were ill, including Kikyou, so we wouldn't be having any trouble from her today.<p>

The first 4 lessons were Maths, Science, Japanese (A/N English for us :D) and Geography. Those lessons seemed to fly past and I found myself walking with Kagome to the same tree as yesterday to have our lunch. We sat underneath the tree.  
>"Hey, Yasha-Kun, where is Sesshoumaru ?" Kagome asked.<br>"No idea, he normally eats lunch with some of his friends in the 3rd year canteen."  
>"Oh, that's a shame." My ears twitched as she said that.<br>"Why, do you have a crush on him or something ?" She gaped at me and then a look of anger was visible on her features.  
>"No, I was merely stating that it would be nice if he ate with us. Anyway, he isn't my type, he's too motionless and never smiles, he only smirks."<br>"So, you noticed that ?"  
>"Yeah, he's almost opposite to you, Yasha-Kun." She giggled.<br>"What's that supposed to mean ?"  
>"Well, in the time that I've spent with the two of you, I've always been able to tell if your angry, bored or happy. I can't tell with Sesshoumaru, because his face is always the same, like it's been carved out of stone." I let out a laugh at her explaination. Yeah, he has got a face like stone. I suddenly remembered something else that she said.<br>"So, what is your type ?"  
>"Err,well, ermm." She fidgeted uncomfortably.<br>"Hey ! Mind if we have lunch with you ?" I looked up to see the guy from before, Kouga, the other guy, Miroku and 3 other girls.  
>"Sure !" Kagome said cheerfully. Kouga sat on Kagome's left side, one of the girls beside him, Miroku sat on Kagome's right, another girl beside him, the other girl sat beside me. One of the girls had shocking red hair and brilliant green eyes, I recognised she was a wolf demon like Kouga, the two other girls both had dark hair and brown eyes, but one had there hair tied up in a high pony tail, the other had it down and it came to her waist.<br>"My name is Maeda, Ayame, nice to meet you both." The red haired girl bowed and smiled.  
>"My name is Takata, Sango, nice to meet you." The girl with the high pony tail copied Ayame's actions and the other girl, Ogawa, Rin also bowed and smiled. The girls talked and me, Miroku and Kouga all ate without a word to the other. Kouga started to flirt with Kagome, Kagome ignored him, which I was rather happy about, I realised I didn't like Kouga and also that Miroku is perverted, Sango is aggresive, Ayame is energetic, Rin is friendly and Kouga is a bit of an ass. The bell rang and we all separated to go to our last class.<p>

I sat in the stuffy classroom, feeling Deja vu. It was always the same. The last lesson always went on and on, every minute felt like an hour. Kagome was very intelligent, far more than anyone else in the class. Her intellectual skills could almost surpass sessh's. When I lazily wrote in my history book, she was scribbling away furiously. It made me smile how dedicated she was to school work. At long last the bell finally rang and Me and Kagome started our walk home.  
>"Hey, Yasha-Kun ?"<br>"Hmm ?"  
>"Would you like to go somewhere later ?"<br>"Sure, why not ? Where do you wanna go ?"  
>"How about the park ?"<br>"Yeah, just us two, or are you inviting Sessh as well ?"  
>"Just us two. I don't think Sessh would want to come."<br>"Okay." I smiled to myself, I was looking forward to our little trip to the park, too much than I should be.

We arrived home and got ready to go to the park. I waited outside for Kagome to come out, she came out wearing a blue, just above the knee high, skirt, a pink jumper, a pair of pink flats and a cream coloured jacket.  
>"Ready ?" I asked.<br>"Yep !" She smiled at me and we began to walk to the park. We arrived at a park, full of trees, grass, benches and an ice cream van. We sat down at a patch of grass underneath a tree. We talked and laughed for a while until Kagome asked  
>"Yasha-Kun, would you like some ice cream ?"<br>"As long as you let me pay."  
>"Hmm, deal !" She winked and ran off to the ice cream van. I chased after her, keeping a pace so she could atleast think she was fast, until I saw her trip. I sprinted to her and managed to catch her until she fell to the ground. I pulled her up.<br>"You idiot ! Watch where your running, if you had fallen over and smashed your head open, you would be dead !"  
>She pushed me away from her, tears in her eyes.<br>"Well sorry for tripping, it's not as if people do it every day or anything ! I didn't look where I was going, sorry for the capital offence !" She turned around and began walking away. I grabbed her arm and pulled her against my chest, using my hand to hold her head.  
>"Stupid, I was worried about you ! Do you really think I wanted you to fall over ? I'm sorry I snapped, but I didn't want you to hurt yourself."<br>"Thank you, Inuyasha." She went on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. I blushed and then we both smiled. My smile stayed on my face permantley until I fell asleep that night.  
>She called me Inuyasha, not Yasha-Kun, not Taisho-San, just ... Inuyasha. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Chapter 6: A new revelation and the battle of two selves

***2 months have passed since last chapter***

**Flash back: **

"Oh my god Sango ! Guess what just happened ?" I heard Kagome talking loudly down the phone to her newly acquired best friend, intrigued to find out what was so exciting so I strained my ears to here her through the wall of my bedroom to hers.

"Me and Sessh ... HE ASKED ME OUT !" Kagome shouted down the phone as I froze. Sessh asked her out ... WHAT ?

I stormed out of my room, walked down the hall and kicked Sessh's door down.

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU AND KAGOME GOING OUT ?" I asked furiously.

"It really is none of your business, but I asked her this morning." He stated simply. I glanced at the clock on his wall.

"IT STILL IS MORNING !"

"Will you stop shouting and I was aware. Now, either tell me what you want and why you are in my room or get out."

"Why are you dating Kagome ?"

"She's cute, I like her. I didn't tell you I met her a couple months before she met you did I ? Anyway, get out my room and stop being jealous of someone you've not bothered to ask out yourself. If you cared about her more than me, why is she dating me ?"

I glared at him and smashed his window, jumped out of it and ran away into the street. I had to get away, It was too much to cope with and I knew my demon side was slowly taking over my human side.

*Kagome's P.O.V*

I heard a smash coming from Sessh's room and immediately told Sango I had to go, hung up the phone and ran into his room. I saw glass shattered by the window and looked out of it, in the distance I saw Inuyasha's figure disappear round the street corner.

"What happened ?" I asked Sesshoumaru, turning to face him.

"Inuyasha must of heard you on the phone and found out we were dating."

"How did you know I was on the phone ?" I asked, a puzzled look on my face.

"Kagome, do you know how loud you were?" He smirked and took hold of her hand, pulling her towards him and give her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, ehe, I guess I didn't realize how loud I really was."

"It's okay. He's just annoyed that he wasn't the one to ask you out first." Sesshoumaru smiled smugly.

**End of flash back**

"Hey sessh, do you wanna go somewhere ?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm busy right now, no can do. Maybe another time ?"

"Yeah sure." I turned away and my face suddenly fell. I rushed to the kitchen and sunk to the ground, curling myself into a ball, my knees tucked in. Tears slowly began streaming down my face. We'd been going out for 2 months and I'm crying my eyes out. He had spent barely any time with me and when he had, he had attempted to suck my face off. I was NOT having my first kiss with Sesshoumaru, but I just couldn't bring myself to break up with him. Why am I going out with Sessh in the first place ? Why, when I feel so strongly ... for his brother. I thought of Inuyasha, I thought of how, in the time we'd known each other, he'd stuck up for me when people teased me. I thought of how he got protective when boys would flirt with me. I gasped.

"Inuyasha ..." I whispered.

Suddenly I was up against the wall, a hand clutched around my neck holding it up. I looked down to come face to face with Inuyasha. He didn't look the same though. His hair was knotted, he was shirtless and his jeans were ripped all over, but the most alarming thing was his eyes. They flickered between a deep, blood red to the usual honey like gold. I was scared and had no idea what was going on, but I knew best not to anger him anymore.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing ?"I tried to sound brave but my voice gave me away.

"Why Kagome ? Why ? When you said you only went out with someone for love, I thought you meant it !" His eyes had turned red with his pupils turning a shocking blue. Ragged stripes appeared on his cheeks and arms and his claws and fangs extended in size. The claws of the hand which held my neck up digged into my neck, causing blood to gush down my neck and all over my clothes.

"Inuyasha ... please." I begged him, I knew I was about to pass out, but I had to stop him. I moved inches towards his face and forced my lips against his. That's when it all went blank.

*Inuyasha's P.O.V*

I had Kagome against the wall, I knew it was wrong, but my anger and Demon were taking over.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing ?" Her voice trembled.

"Why Kagome ? Why ? When you said you only went out with someone for love, I thought you meant it !" I shouted at her furiously. My demon took over and I smirked when I saw a trail of blood run down her neck, she made me feel pain, now it was her turn.

"Inuyasha ... please." I was happy to hear her beg, she deserved this I told myself. I wanted her to die, I wanted to kill her. Before I could act on my thoughts, I felt her soft lips press against mine. Why was she doing this ? Why was she tricking me like this ? I realized how much I had grown to care for this girl and I slowly returned to my Hanyou form. I found her unconscious and I had no idea what had just happened, as I had lost all recollection of my actions as a full demon once I turned back to a Hanyou.

"Kagome, Kagome ! Wake up, Goddamn, KAGOME !" I picked her up bridal style and ran to the nearest hospital. Whatever had happened to her, I knew it was my fault. I could smell her blood on my hands.

Short, but please review for an update ! I really want reviews ...


	7. Apology

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

A/N: I'm only writing this now because Ella is demanding I finish it, it's gonna have a lot more chapters though

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 7: apology

"Kagome, Kagome please wake up ! Open your goddamn eyes !" I shouted at her, not caring if anyone heard me, while running through the streets of Tokyo to the nearest hospital. I ran, ran, ran. I would run as fast as I could, just so she could be fixed. So she'd be okay again. So it could be how it always had.

I suddenly stopped in front of a hospital.

"Thank god .." I rushed in side and demanded medical attention from a woman behind a desk. She saw Kagome's limp figure in my arms and immediately got help. 2 men took Kagome out of my arms and put her on a bed (you know those beds on wheel things) and took her away. I was about to follow when a hand on my chest stopped me. I turned to see female doctor with glasses and light brown hair.

"You need to go to the waiting room, we'll tell you as soon as you can see her."

"Okay, which way is it ?"

"That way," She pointed towards a corridor. "You care for the girl, don't you ?" Now that caught me of guard.

"What makes you think that ?"

"The way you looked when you rushed her in here. It was a look of pure love and sorrow."

"Hell no, I barely know her." I was lying through my teeth. Yes, I haven't _known_ her for long, but I do know about her, more than Sesshoumaru and more than anyone else at our school.

"If you say so." The doctor turned away and I also turned to go to the waiting room. I walked down the corridor, opened the door and saw no one else. I sat on a chair and held my head in my hands. I didn't know exactly what I had done to Kagome, but I knew it was my fault that she was lying in a hospital bed. I must of been sat there a good half an hour until someone entered the room. I looked up to see Sesshoumaru, I stood up.

"You're disgusting." He glared at me like I was vermin and at that moment, I felt that I was.

"Sessh, I-"

"Don't bother. You've done enough. The moment she wakes up, I am breaking up with her and she is not going to be living with us."

"What ? You can't just dump her and throw her out ! You call me disgusting !"

"I'm doing it for her safety. She can't be around you and If I were you, I'd avoid her at school at all costs." He meant it. I knew he was right, so I sighed and sat down.

"Why aren't you throwing me out ? Where is she going to stay ?"

"Her mother's house. I'm not throwing you out because you don't have anywhere else to go." The door opened once again to reveal the same doctor from before.

"How is she ? Is she okay ?"

"She's fine, you may go see her now, but only one at a time." I turned to Sessh.

"Go, I need to phone her mother, get Kagome's stuff and drop her home."

"You won't be dropping her anywhere, she will be staying over night, you can pick her up tomorrow." The doctor said and left, so did Sesshoumaru. I went to Kagome's room and opened the door. There she was propped up against some pillows. She had bandages all around her neck and she was asleep. She looked so peaceful and content and I smiled sadly. I took the seat beside her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Kagome, god, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot." Her breathing was heavy.

"I know I did this and I did it out of jealously and hurt. I have feelings for you and I can't stand you being with other men. Can't you see that ?" I felt wetness against my cheek and realized I had started crying. All of a sudden I heard her soft voice.

"Inuyasha .." I held her hand tightly with both of mine.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry !"

"Don't be." I pulled a confused face at this, Did she just say 'Don't be' ?

"What are you talking about ?"

"Don't be. I'm glad it happened, I finally got to kiss you."

"WHAT ?" The doors slammed open and a woman around her fourties rushed in.

"Kagome ! Oh, Kagome, are you okay ?"

"Mama .. I'm fine, really. It's nice to see you." So this was Kagome's mother.

"You must be the young man who brought my daughter here. Thank you so much." I was about to refuse her thanks when Kagome spoke.

"Yes Inuyasha, Thank you very much."

"Err, I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you again." I left the room as her mother said it and thought about what Kagome had said: 'I finally got to kiss you.' I didn't know when she had kissed me, but either way, I was kinda happy about it.

She gave me my first kiss and I'm pretty positive I gave her her's.

Please review !


	8. Chapter 8

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

A/N: Double digit reviews so longish chapter ! Especially for those who reviewed, alerted etc. Hopefully why Kagome went out with Sessh should be explained soon. I'm thinking about 10 more chapters ?

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.

Chapter 8: Without her there

I stood there, my hand grasped in both of Kagome's, ever so delicate, hands.

"You'll phone me often won't you ?" She said sadly.

"Of course, but I'll see you everyday at school ya know." I tried to give her a hopeful smile, but it was so obviously fake.

"It's not the same." She forced herself into my arms and and nestled her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"We'll be okay, I promise. Now, your mother is waiting, I'll phone you later."

"Kay, goodbye." We held each other for a few more seconds until she let go and disappeared down the corridor. I missed her already. Sessh came up behind me.

"How did you break up with her then ?" I asked him.

"I told her it was best that we stopped seeing eachother, she agreed with me. Besides, I've had my eye on someone else for a while now."

"What are you talking about ? Are you telling me you went out with Kagome, even though you like someone else ?"

"You hit the nail on the head, brother. I merely went out with Kagome to make the other woman jealous, it didn't seem to have worked though."

"You bastard. You _used_ her like she was a doll for you to play with ! You have no respect for women at all do you ?"

"Don't you dare judge me Inuyasha. You nearly killed Kagome."

"At this moment in time, that has nothing to with this. I'm going home." I left with a scowl on my face.

When I arrived back at the apartment, I went straight to my room, picked up my phone and dialed Kagome's number.

_*Ring-Ring* *Ring-* _

_"Inuyasha !"_

_"Hey Kagome, how you doing back home ?" _

_"It's fine, my little brother is already annoying me though." _

_"Say good job from me to him." _

_"HEY !" _

_"Joking, joking !" _I laughed for the first time in weeks.

_"Hmph. How's thing at home ?" She gasped when she realized she had said home. "I mean how are things at your's ?"_ I sighed under my breath, no where near loud enough for her to hear.

_"It's fine."_

_"That's good to hear !" _She's so gullible ..

_"Inuyasha ?"_

_"Hmm ?"_

_"When did we start talking to each other without kun and chan ?" _

_"I have no idea. You started calling me Inuyasha and I started calling you Kagome, that's it." _

_"Hmm."_

_"What ?" _

_"I was always dead shy whenever I called you Inuyasha-Kun, I don't understand why I'm fine saying it now."_

_"Me neither." _

_"Oh, Inuyasha, my mum's calling me for dinner, I'll talk to you soon, okay ?" _

_"Yeah see ya." _She hung up and I lay back on my bed.

Why did she stop getting shy ? Was it because she started liking me more, more than a friend ? That would explain why she stopped calling me Inuyasha-Kun. No way, Kagome doesn't like me like that, If she did, why would she go out with Sessh ? I was really confused.

*Kagome's P.O.V*

I sat at the dinner table with my family. My grandfather telling us some strange story, my mother smiling cheerfully and Souta feeding Buyo fish from his dinner table.

"So Kagome, that boy who was with you at the hospital, is her your boyfriend ?" My mother asked happily. I spat out the rice that was in my mouth.

"Kagome ! Manners." My mother scolded me.

"Sorry." I said in between coughs.

"So...?"

"He's just a friend ... but I did go out with his brother for a couple of months." I blushed lightly.

"His brother ? Are you saying you went out with the boy you love's brother ?" My grandfather asked.

"Do we really have to talk about this now ?" I asked, half pleading them to drop it.

"No dear. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course, mama. Thank you for dinner, can I go to my room now ?"

I went up to my room and suddenly decided I fancied going for a walk. I went back down again grabbing my iPod and my keys and shouted to mum.

"Mama, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon." I walked out the door, closed it behind me and set off on my walk. I decided to head to the park. I pressed shuffle on my iPod and Pretty girl rock by Keri Hilson began to play, I smiled and matched my pace to the speed of the music. As I walked into the park a bunch of boys began wolf whistling. I looked down at my outfit, pink tank top, black shorts, tights, army boots and a black hoodie, not fastened.

_All eyes on me when I walk in,_  
><em>No question that this girl's a 10<em>

"Hey babe ! Come over here !" On of the guys shouted.

"Don't call a slut like her over." I turned my head to see Kikyou, oh great.

"I'm not a slut, like you."

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

The song ended and a hand on my shoulder made me jump, I turned my head to see Inuyasha. On cue, Sexy and I know it by Lmfao, started playing. Under any other circumstance, I would laugh.

"Leave her alone or get lost." Inuyasha stared with an unreadable expression on his face and pulled me away from the park.

"What were you doing there at this time Kagome ?" He asked me seriously.

"It's only half seven and I wanted to go for a walk." I said taking my earphones out of my ears and putting them in his pocket.

"Still." He grumbled.

"Still what ? I'm entitled to my freedom."

"Yeah, I know, just be careful."

"Kay, Dad."

"Shut up." He laughed and I smiled. Gods I had missed his laughter.

"Wanna go get a drink ?" I asked.

"Sure." We walked to a nearby cafe. I ordered a caramel latte and Inuyasha got a cappuccino. We sat down at two comfy arm chairs, laughed and talked until the owner said they were closing.

"Let me walk you home." Inuyasha said.

"No way ! You need to get home yourself." Inuyasha gave me a look that said to be stupid.

"It's 10pm, I'm walking you home." And he did just that.

We arrived at my house at 10:15 and I made him come inside. My mother emerged from the kitchen.

"Kagome ! Where on earth have you been ?" She looked up to see Inuyasha staring blankly at her.

"Oh, I see. Did you two have a nice time, where ever you went ?"

"We went to a cafe and kinda lost track of time talking." I said, trying to look innocent.

"Of course dear. Oh my, you must stay here the night ! It's a sunday tomorrow after all and you can't go home at this time. You can sleep in Kagome's room, I'll see if I have a spare futon."

"Err, thanks." Inuyasha said awkwardly. Mum went routing around in the cupboard for the futon, produced it with a blanket aswell and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Now, off you two go to bed, night dears." I went up stairs and Inuyasha followed suit. I left him to get changed and set up his futon while I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed myself.

*Inuyasha's P.O.V*

Okay, I'm standing in Kagome's house, in her room, clad in nothing but boxers. What an Interesting turn of events. I set up my futon and sat cross legged on it, waiting for Kagome. The door opened and I swallowed a breath as Kagome walked in. She wore a white and blue tank top with really short- shorts. Her hair cascaded like a waterfall down her back, looking soft and silky. Her face looked fresh and she was too good to be true, perfect.

"Inuyasha, can I turn the lights off ?"

"Yeah." I settled down into the futon and realized how uncomfortable it was. Kagome climbed into her bed and I saw that as her eyes became accustom to the dark room, she noticed my discomfort. She moved over on her bed and patted the empty place.

"Come lie here, that must be really uncomfortable."

"I'm fine, really." I lied.

"Just come lie here already." I wasn't about to argue with her so I got up and lay on her bed, pulling the duvet onto my body.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"It's fine, now go to sleep." And I did, it was one of the best night sleeps I ever had, my nose was filled with the fresh scent which was Kagome.

Please review !


	9. Chapter 9

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.

Chapter 9:

I woke up and looked at the ceiling. I pulled a face. I turned my head to the left, saw a small tv, a couple of soft toys and books and pulled another face. I turned my head to the right and saw Kagome's sleeping figure and ... didn't pull a face. I remembered I was asked to stay here last night, I grinned. It's gonna be a good day if I woke up in the same bed as Kagome. Okay, that sounded wrong. I didn't mean it like that. Kagome murmured in her sleep and rolled onto her back. She looked really cute.

"Inuyasha, don't go ... mmr, NO !" I jumped at what she said looking down, seeing Kagome's eyes screwed shut, a look of pain in her face.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anyway." I whispered, loud enough for her to hear, not loud enough to wake her up. She relaxed and snuggled herself into my chest. I blushed lightly, but I wrapped my arms around her anyway. She put her head on my shoulder and I nestled my face into her hair, the scent of cherry blossoms found my nose and I closed my eyes ... just as Kagome's brother decided to walk in.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing to Kagome ?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Err, emm, well ... It's not what it looks like !" I pulled Kagome out of my arms and turned around, my face red. Kagome woke up with a start.

"Huh, what's going on ? Inuyasha, why are you in my bed ... Souta, why are you in my room ?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I stayed the night here, you let me stay in your bed because the futon was uncomfortable and I have no idea why Souta is here, why are you here ?"

"I came to wake you up because breakfast is ready."

"I see." Kagome said, biting her upper lip.

"Yep." I said. Kagome started admiring her nails, Souta began to shift his weight. I started whistling.

Of course something ruined the awkward moment and it came in the form of Kagome's grandfather. He burst in and stared at the scene in front of him. Myself and Kagome sitting in bed together. I don't want to know what went through the guy's mind. I didn't have to say, he said it out loud.

"What on earth do you think you're doing in bed with my beloved granddaughter ?" My ears flattened to the sides of my head.

"It's not what it looks like, we did-" I started saying to be interrupted.

"You deflowered my granddaughter, you took her innocence ! Before marriage too ! Did you even use protect-"

"SHUT UP !" Everyone turned towards Kagome.

"... Thank you. No grandpa, Inuyasha didn't do that. The futon was uncomfortable so I let him sleep in my bed. I was just being considerate. We didn't do anything of the sort and I can't believe you think so little of me, plus I wouldn't be wearing clothes if that has happened." She didn't even blush. I gaped at her.

"I-I see. Well you two better get dressed, then go downstairs and get some breakfast."

"Okay grandpa, get out Souta."

"Fine, fine ! I don't want to see you two kissing anyway." Kagome threw a pillow at him and he left, closing the door behind him. Kagome climbed over me and was about to get off the bed when I stopped her with a hand on her waist.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing ?" She asked, her cheeks getting pink. I ignored her words and leaned forward. Our faces got closer and closer until ... My phone started ringing. We jumped apart and I answered the phone.

_"Hello ?" _

_"Hello brother. Where are you ?" _Sesshoumaru asked.I sighed in annoyance.

_"Kagome's house, why ? Are you missing me ?" _

_"Of course not, I just was phoning to say our father and your mother are here, along with your new fiance." _

My phone dropped out of my hand to the floor. My face went pale. Suddenly I remembered something.

*Flashback*

"Inuyasha, honey. Before we go, we need to tell you something." My mother sat across from me, her husband sitting next to her.

"Yeah, what is it ?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We have ... put you in an arranged marriage. I'm sure she's a lovely girl and you two will be very happy together." My father stated.

"WHAT ?"

*End of flashback*

That's when everything had gone blank and next thing I knew I was in hospital because I had turned into a full demon and hurt myself in doing so. I had forgotten about the marriage and now I wasn't angry. No, I was upset, heart broken, but determined. I want to be with Kagome and I will NOT go through with this wedding.

Please review and maybe we can find out who the mystery fiance is !


	10. Chapter 10

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.

Chapter 10:

"Inuyasha, hey Inuyasha are you okay ?" I saw her hand wave in front of my face.

"Oh right, Kagome, that was Sessh, I need to go home now, sorry, I'll see you later." I kissed her on the cheek and left out the window.

"Huh ?" I heard her say as I left the window. I felt cold breeze brush against my chest and frowned, I looked down to see I was wearing nothing but my boxers.

"CRAP !" I turned around and jumped back to Kagome's window, opened it and before my eyes was Kagome in nothing but her underwear. My mouth hung open in shock. Half naked Kagome, half naked Kagome, half naked Kag-.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! INUYASHA ! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT YOU PERVERT !" I was pushed out the door by a red faced Kagome.

So now I'm stood in the hall, in my underwear, red faced and my head down, eyes focused on the floor. Kagome's mother walked by.

"Inuyasha dear, what's wrong ?"

"Err, I accidently walked in on Kagome getting changed."

"I see. Well, I'm sure it's not your fault. Will you be staying for breakfast ?"

"No, sorry, I need to get home. Thank you for letting me stay Mrs Higurashi."

"Your very welcome, come stay anytime." Just at that moment Kagome opened the door, wearing a red t-shirt with black jeans. She pointed to her door and said:

"Get changed and go again. I can't believe you walked in on me .." She walked off with a wave goodbye.

I walked into her room, changed into my clothes and left out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slammed open the door to my apartment and walked in to see my parents, Sesshoumaru and ... Kikyou ?

KIKYOU, KIKYOU, KIKYOU, KIKYOU ?

"You have got to be kidding me." I murmured.

"Aww, Inuyasha, sweetie ! It's been so long, it's so nice to see you again." My mother pulled me into a motherly embrace and I hugged her back. My father came behind me and patted my back.

"Nice to see you again son."

"Hi mum, hey dad, Back from France so soon ?"

"Only for your wedding sweetie, we're returning in a month."

"A MONTH ? WEDDING ? If you think I'm marrying her, you've got it all wrong." I turned to Kikyou.

"Kikyou is such a lovely girl, Why won't you marry her ?"

"Yes Inuyasha, why won't you marry Kikyou ?" My brother said smugly, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Do you really hate me that much Inuyasha. I thought we were in love !" Kikyou said, putting the water works on, I hate it when girls cry.

"Woah, woah ! Don't cry !" I exclaimed.

"So you'll marry me ?" She looked up at me with hope filled eyes.

"No." I said simply.

"Why ?" My mother, father and Kikyou demanded.

"Because I'm in love with someone else !" Okay, I wasn't meant to say that.

"What ? You're already in love, aww sweetie ! Why didn't you say so !" My mother cooed.

"Err, You never asked ?"

"I see. Well we must call this engagement off soon !" She said enthusiastically.

"If you didn't forget. You have come to an agreement to marry the youngest female of the Higurashi family, you're engaged to me." Kikyou said.

"I can't, I just can't marry you !" I said and once again, I ran away from my fate. I ran to Miroku's house, knowing I could chill out and spend some time with another guy, not in my family, for a while. Miroku opened the door and a suprised expression crossed his features.

"Hey, Inuyasha dude ! What you doing here ?"

"I was hoping to come in to get away from my new bitchy fiance."

"Huh, well, come in I guess." He opened the door for me and I walked in, I needed a break and if it ment getting away from everyone to hang out with Miroku, that's exactly what I'll do.

*Kagome's P.O.V*

"Mama, I'm going to go see Inuyasha, I'll be back soon."

"Okay, dear. Be back for 7 please."

"I will, see ya." I came out the door and ran to Inuyasha's. I needed some exercise and running was the easiest thing. I arrived at Inuyasha's apartment in no time and rang the bell. Sessh answered and let him in. I walked up the stairs and Sesshoumaru stood at the door.

"What are you doing here ?" He asked.

"To see Inuyasha, can I come in ?"

"He's not here right now."

"Whatever, I'll wait for him." I pushed past him and walked into the lounge. Sitting there I saw a beautiful woman with dark hair and shining brown eyes, a demon who resembled Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru very much were they their parents, Maybe not the woman in Sesshoumaru's case, but Inuyasha is a half demon ? I also saw Kikyou. Why the hell is she here.

"Sesshoumaru, who is this lovely young lady ?" The male demon asked.

"Kagome, An old room mate and the center of Inuyasha's affections."

"What ? Center of his affections, I don't think so..?" I muttered.

"No way. He's MY fiance and I'M the center of his affections, so do you want me to escort you to the door so you can leave ?" Kikyou said, annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Wha-What ? Fiance ?" Kikyou grabbed my arm and steered me towards the door.

"Keep away from Inuyasha and you won't get hurt. We will be getting married and you can't stop us, so Bye." She pushed me out the door and I left the building. My eyes began to water until I was sobbing loudly, not caring who heard or saw me. After mopping around, trying to walk home, I suddenly made contact with a firm chest. I looked up and gasped.

"Hey, are you okay, let's go back to mine and we can talk." He grabbed my hand and I let him lead me away.


	11. Chapter 11

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.

A/N: People are getting all mad at me because of the whole arranged marriage thing, But just go back to chapter 1 and think about it, okay ?;) Thanks again to all readers, reviewers and Ella :P

Chapter 11:

"Kouga, you live here ?" I asked, looking up at the massive mansion hid behind massive gates.

"Nah, my parents live here, but this place was closer than my apartment." He shrugged and produced a key and button. He pressed the button and the gates opened. He led me towards the front door, unlocked it and ushered me inside. I walked in and nearly tripped over thin air.

"Wow..."

"Cool, isn't it ?" He said, smiling as usual.

"No, it's amazing ! How rich are you're parents ?"

"My dad's a film director, Tekiou, Soun ?"

"Your dad is the world famous director, Soun Tekiou ? OH MY GOD !"

"Yeah, cool huh ? He's never really at home these days, so it's just my mother and my sister, Chihiro, staying here really."

"Aww, you have a sister ?"

"Yes, she's seven, she can be really annoying at times, but-"

"Onii-san !" A girl jumped into Kouga's arms. She was around 4ft and had dark hair tied up in pigtails, baby blue eyes and a small wolfs tail.

"Hey Chihiro, say hello to Kagome." Chihiro turned to me and gave me a big grin. She let go of Kouga and bowed.

"I'm Tekiou, Chihiro, nice to meet you Kagome-Chan !" She really was adorable.

"It's nice to meet you too, Chihiro-Chan." I smiled happily.

"Hey, Kagome-Chan, let's go upstairs and talk." Kouga said.

"Okay, I'll see you later Chihiro-Chan." I waved and followed Kouga upstairs. He opened a door to his room and it was amazing ! Black and white walls, with a king sized bed, a giant flat screen television and some bare looking cupboards. I assumed they were bare since he had moved out. He offered me a seat on his bed and I sat crossed legged across from him.

"So what was up before ?" He asked, a serious expression laced with sympathy and comfort lay across his features.

"Err, nothing."

"Kagome, you were crying your eyes out, that isn't nothing." He gave me a knowing look and I bit my lip.

"Inuyasha is engaged and he didn't tell me." Kouga looked shocked but then smirked.

"So what ? He managed to bribe someone into marrying him, why has that got you so upset Kagome ?"

"I-I though he liked me, this morning he almost kissed me !" I began sobbing all over again and Kouga pulled me into his arms. I clung onto his neck and cried into his shoulder. He stoked my hair and whispered comforting words in my ear.

"Kagome, you'll be okay. He's just a jerk who didn't realise what he could've had. Who's he engaged to ?"

"K-Kikyou." My voice cracked as I said it through tears.

"Are you tell me, he chose that, that SLUT, over you ?" I nodded into his shoulder.

"He is going to pay !" He began to moved until my hand clutched onto his shirt.

"Please don't, just stay with me." I said in a small voice. He looked at me with caring eyes and sighed. He pulled me against his chest and settled us in a laying position.

"Chihiro-Chan is really well spoke for someone her age." I said.

"She's had to meet a lot of people through dad, so she had to speak politely and formally to them."

"I see. So you meet a lot of new people ?"

"Yeah, actors, actresses, producers, all those types of people."

"Really ? How cool, you're so lucky !"

"Ha, ya think ?"

"Corse !" I sighed and closed my eyes.

*Inuyasha's P.O.V*

"So you're in an arranged marriage ?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, with Kikyou Higurashi. I really don't wanna marry her and I have to in under a month !" I sighed.

"It won't be that bad will it ?" He asked with a concerned look.

"I don't love her, I ... ermm, well .." I trailed off blushing.

"You're in love with Kagome-Chan." He filled in for me.

"Huh, no ! I don't love Kagome, what on earth would give you that idea ?" I laughed awkwardly.

"Don't deny it Inuyasha, I've seen the way you look at her and how you talk to her." I looked down at the floor.

"Of course I love her, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"You need to tell your parents. They'll understand won't they ?"

"I'm pledged to the youngest female of the Higurashi family, I have no choice."

"I'm sure we'll work this out. Anyway, I said I'd meet Kouga at his house, so come along if you want."

"Sure, I guess it will take my mind of this stupid wedding." We got up and took one of Miroku's cars to Kouga's parent's house.

*Kagome's P.O.V*

I woke up with a start and looked up to see Kouga gazing at me like I was everything to him. I blushed and looked away.

"Kagome, do you care about me ?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Huh ? Well of course. We see each other all the time at school and we're really good fri-" I was silenced by his lips crushing against mine. My eyes went wide as he tried to open my mouth.

"Hey Kouga, I just came by and I brought Inuyasha..." Kouga looked up to see a wide eyed Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Oh hey. Why did you bring Mutt face ?" I looked up at Inuyasha who was glaring at me. I gathered my things and fled from Kouga's house.

I'm just that evil :P Please review and don't worry, our favourite couple will be together by the end, I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and any of my own characters

A/N: Since I'm just such a nice person, I'll give you a nice Inu/Kag Chapter :D

Chapter 12:

*Inuyasha's P.O.V*

"What were you doing with Kagome ?" Miroku asked Kouga, sitting on his bed.

"Isn't it obvious ?" I was kissing her and comforting her because some jerk got engaged without telling her !" Now that got my attention from boring holes into the wall.

"How the hell does she know ?" I shouted/asked.

"So it's true then ?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah, but there's nothing I can do about it. It's an arranged marriage."

"Wow, really ? Cool !" I glared at the blue eyed wolf demon.

"I mean, aww, what a shame. Kagome was really upset, she was crying her eyes out when I found her."

"You found her ? You mean she didn't come here ?" I asked.

"Of course not, she doesn't know where my parent's live. Also, I was the one to kiss her, although, she didn't seem to enjoy it." As I heard this I was off.

I ran out of Kouga's mansion and ran to the Higurashi Shrine, I knocked on the door and her mother came to the door.

"Hey, is Kagome here ?" I asked frantically.

"No she hasn't been back since she went to see you. Did she not turn up ?" Mrs Higurashi said in a worried tone.

"I think she did, I wasn't there so she went to a friend of ours' house, then she left again. I have no idea where she is. I'm going to go look for her, I'll tell you if I can't find her." I left and ran around the whole town. I looked in shops, cafes and I could only think of one more place: The park. I walked into the park and curled up I saw Kagome. I sighed and jogged towards her.

"Kagome, I-"

"Go away. I don't want you to see me and I do not want to see you."

"Kagome don't be stupid." I sat next to her and moved her hand from her face, she began hitting my hands away and I pulled her against my chest. She started beating her fist against her chest, but she got tired and relaxed in my arms.

"Why did you get engaged without telling me ?"

How many times have I explained this ?

"It's not my choice, I'm in an arranged marriage. I'm pledged to the youngest female of the Higurashi family, so I'm being forced to marry Kikyou." She separated from my arms and bit her lip, with a face of deep concentration.

"I'm really sorry, but Inuyasha ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Kikyou isn't the youngest female of the Higurashi family."

"Then who is ?" My hopes got a little higher.

"...me." I was shocked but slowly a massive grin appeared on my face. I grabbed Kagome by the waist and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank god. Thank god." I whispered into her hair, holding onto her for dear life. I felt dampness on my shirt and looked down to see Kagome crying.

"Ahh ! Kagome don't cry, why are you crying ? Please stop crying !" She looked up at me and hit me over the head lightly.

"Idiot, these are happy tears. Inuyasha, does this mean we're engaged ?"

"Err, I guess so." She smiled and grabbed my hand. She held it tightly and I smiled. I brought my other hand to her cheek and held it there. I tilted my head towards hers and she brought hers closer to mine, until our lips finally touched. It was like fireworks had gone off around them. They broke apart and smiled. The next kiss was anything but chaste. It was filled with passion and love. After breaking part again, they got up and began walking to Inuyasha's apartment, hand in hand.

"Would you mind if I ask you a couple of questions ?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you go out with Sesshoumaru ?"

"Well, I kinda felt sorry for him."

"Huh ?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"He told me he had liked me for ages and I didn't like him back, I felt sorry for him and went out with him. I soon discovered he was lying and he using me for Rin, but I don't really care anymore. Did you know those two are going on a date. I think Rin-Chan bribed him into going, but it's a double date with Sango-Chan and Miroku-Kun." She smiled happily.

"Can I ask another question ?"

"Sure."

"Did you want to kiss Kouga before ?"

"No way ! He forced his lips on me ! It was kinda disgusting and I don't like him that way. I think he should ask Ayame-Chan out. She really likes him." We were at my apartment. I checked the time and it read 5:30. I opened the door for Kagome and she went upstairs to the lounge to see, Kikyou, My mother and father, Sesshoumaru had presumably gone to his room.

"So your back again, son." My father said.

"And brought a friend as well, Oh you were the young lady from before, is everything okay ? You looked terribly upset."

"I'm fine, Taisho-San, nice to meet you, you're Inuyasha's mother and father aren't you ?" Kagome bowed.

"Yes, please call me Izayoi and my husband Inutaisho."

"Mother, I need to introduce you properly. This is Kagome Higurashi, My fiance."

"WHAT ?" Came from 3 different people.

Hope that's good enough for everyone. I kinda got some angry reviews, scary... and No, Kikyou and Kagome aren't sisters, they're cousins


	13. Chapter 13

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and any of my own characters.

A/N: Pack of Jammie Dodgers, bottle of coke, pack of oreo's, galaxy bar and bag of chocolate buttons. I WILL WRITE A LONG AND GOOD CHAPTER ! :D

Chapter 13:

"What are you talking about ? You're engaged to _me. _The youngest female of the Higurashi family, not Kagome ! Haha, you're so funny with your jokes sweetie !" Kikyou said giggling and pushing Kagome out of the way and latching her arms on one of mine. I pulled my arm out.

"I think you'll find Kagome is the youngest female of the Higurashi family." I said, smirking.

"Oh really ? Inuyasha, is this the girl you're in love with ?" My mother asked. I started blushing, I stole a glance at Kagome and she was staring at me, mouth agape. She seemed suprised ? My blush disappeared and I got a new found confidence.

"Yes, yes I do. I love you Kagome Higurashi." Kikyou huffed and ran out of the apartment. My mother's face lit up and my father wore a proud smile.

"We must plan your wedding immediately !" My mother said excitedly.

"Mrs Taisho, I mean Izayoi, I'm not ready for marriage yet. Would it be possible to hold it off a few years ?" Kagome said, moving beside me and holding my hand. So she wants to get married, just not yet ? This caused me to smile like an idiot.

"Well, I guess you could. We came back especially for this wedding, but we were planning to move back next year, so I suppose you could, as long as you do get married."

"Sure thing." Kagome smiled and turned to me.

"I'm going home now, I don't want mama to worry about me. It was nice to meet you Izayoi-San and Inutaisho-San." She bowed and was starting to leave until I grabbed her hand.

"I'll walk you back." She smiled.

"Kay." We left and began the trek to the Higurashi shrine.

"You need to buy me a ring soon." Kagome stated.

"Huh ? You want me to get you a ring ?"

"Yeah, might as well make it official."

"I guess you're right. Why don't we stop off and you can chose one out ?" I squeezed her hand.

"Really ? You do know you haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend yet ?"

"Kagome Higurashi, will you be my girlfriend and also marry me in a few years ?" She giggled and nodded her head. I kissed her gently on the lips and we walked to a nearby ring shop. Kagome spent a while figuring out which one she wanted. I pointed out some expensive ones but she said she didn't want anything to extravagant. She pointed to a silver ring with diamonds around the edges and a diamond in the middle.

"I like that one best." She gave me a flirty smile and batted her eyelashes.

"Hey, can we get this one ?" I said to shop owner.

"Sure, let me just box it at the till and you can pay. We only accept cards."

"That's fine." I pulled out my wallet and took out one of my credit cards. I payed and we left. We got outside until Kagome stopped me.

"Isn't there something you need to ask me." I pulled a confused face but then realised what she was talking about. I got down on one knee and took the box with the ring inside.

"Kagome Higurashi, Will you marry me ?" I opened the box.

"I will." I slipped the ring onto her left hand. We shared a brief kiss and carried on our walk to the Higurashi shrine. We walked up the steps and walked into the house. We walked into the living room to see Mrs Higurashi, Souta, Kagome's grandfather, all sitting down with serious faces.

"Ahh, Kagome. We have something to tell you. Inuyasha, would you mind stepping out the room for a minute please, family matters." Mrs Higurashi said. I walked out, wondering what was being said in the other room.

*Kagome's P.O.V*

"I've heard you're engaged to Inuyasha, I'm happy for you , but that's not what I need to tell you." Mama said to me.

"What is it Mama ?" I asked curiously.

"We're moving to England for a couple of months ! Isn't that exciting !"

"WHAT ? No way, I'm not going anywhere." I crossed my arms.

"Kagome, don't be difficult. You always said you wanted to go to England !" My grandfather said.

"On a holiday ! Not for a couple of months ! I'm not going, no way." I stormed out the living room, saw Inuyasha. grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs to my room. I pushed him onto the bed and sat beside him.

"Is someone trying to keep us apart, or am I just doomed to not have happiness ?" I asked sadly.

"What's going on ?" He asked with concern.

"Mama says were moving to England for a couple of months, but I don't want to go."

"Kagome, you should go, it's only for a few months right ? And you'll get to go on holiday- sort off."

"I'll miss you though." I snugged into his side and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, but I still think you should go."

"Oh I don't know. But I'm really tired, will you stay for the night ?" I glanced at the clock, it read half 8.

"It's on half 8, but sure, I'll stay." We quickly got changed, I didn't bother saying good night to mama and I got into bed with Inuyasha. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Inuyasha, do you think we're ment to be together ?" I asked.

"I know we are, we're mates." I gasped and turned around in his arms to face him.

"We're mates ? Are you sure ? How do you know ?"

"I can tell from your scent, yes I'm sure and I've known for a while, I just haven't had the chance to tell you until now."

"I'm glad, I guess we are ment to be." We shared a final kiss before falling into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: How was that ? Not that long, but I'm really tired and it's a school night ! Please review, oh and check out my other two stories: What if and The return to the future


	14. Chapter 14

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and any of my own characters.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted etc.

Chapter 14:

*3 months since last chapter*

I sat in the back of my father's car as he and my mother drove to the airport. We were going to pick up Kagome. My face showed boredom, but inside I was jumping for joy. I was about to see the center of my affections after 3 months of being apart, with only short phone calls and text messages to go on, I felt lonely without her in my arms. We pulled into the airport and I saw Kagome stood with her purple suitcase at the entrance. I caught my breath in my throat, my gaze fixated on her. Flowing raven coloured locks, dreamy eyes, she was a fallen angel and she wasn't going back to heaven anytime soon.

"We'll stay in the car, go to her, but remember we're in public ! Nothing other than a short kiss on the lips please." My mother said. I opened the car door and it took all I had to not sprint to her. She looked over to me and smiled. I smiled back and quickened my pace. We were meters apart when it happened.

*Kagome's P.O.V*

"INUYASHA !" I screamed, letting go of my suitcase and pushing him out of the way of the car that nearly made contact with his side. The last thing I remembered was the shock of getting hit, that's when it went blank.

*Inuyasha's P.O.V*

"KAGOME !" Her limp body lay on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of blood. I sunk to my knees, tears beginning to fall from my eyes, I didn't care.

"Why, why did you have to be so stupid and push me out of the way ? Why can't you think of yourself for a change ?" I pulled her against my chest, resting my chin on top of her head, tears rapidly falling down my cheeks.

"Hey, I've phoned an ambulance, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." A man, the driver, said from somewhere behind me. I didn't care about anything but Kagome.

"You should be ! What if she can't walk, what is she dies ?" My mother screeched at him, also crying as if a child of her own had been hit. The ambulance arrived soon, it took her away and I was driven to the hospital by my father. My mother clung to me, still crying. My face was expressionless. We got to the hospital and we waited and waited for hours. Finally we got some news.

"Miss Higurashi has been severely injured, she is suffering from broken legs and a broken arms, she will need stitches and some other minor injuries need to be fixed as well. I'm afraid to say she has also gone into a coma. You may see her, but 2 or less guests at one time please." A male doctor said to us. My mother and father nodded towards me as if to say, you go ahead. I walked into the room and I nearly broke down again. This was like Deja Vu from the last time I was here, that was completely my fault, however this time, only half of it was my fault. I sat down beside the bed and clasped her hand in mine. This time she wasn't going to open her eyes straight away, she was in a coma and I had no idea how long it was going to last.

*Kagome's P.O.V*

Darkness, all around me, swallowing me, capturing me. All there was, darkness. I tried to look for a light, something to guide me back where I should be. Some held me tightly and called my name, wishing for me to get to that light soon, but it was too far way, I couldn't possibly get there now. I tried, I fought with myself to get me to go to the brightness, the light, the happiness, but I was caught in shadows, the dark, the fear.

"Please !" I shouted, the sound echoed. I banged, smashed, kicked, failing to escape from the nightmare inside my head. The thing that held me clutched even tighter, voice getting louder, but I couldn't keep holding on and I felt myself being loosened, their grip had loosened. I was alone in the darkness.

*Inuyasha's P.O.V*

I focused on Kagome's face. It twisted in agony, pain, suffering, I gripped her hand tighter.

"Kagome, can you hear me ? Are you okay ?" I asked her frantically. No reply, just more displeasure and some moving around, she looked like she was having a nightmare of some sort. My hand got tighter and tighter on hers.

"Kagome ! If you can hear me, please do something, anything !" Her face returned back to normal, she looked peaceful, but not happy, content, but not satisfied. I sighed and loosened the grip on her hand. I brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." I smiled sadly and closed my eyes. I knew, some how, she had heard me and that she loved me to.

A/N: I'm just that evil. Pretty short, sorry guys ! Read, review and check out my other stories !


	15. Chapter 15

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and any of my own characters.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted etc.

Chapter 15:

I sat beside Kagome's bed. Sango was sat beside me, clutching Kagome's hand, sobbing loudly.

"Kagome-Chan, you need to wake up ! We need you !"

"Sango, shut up ! She can't hear you, if you're just going to shout at her, then get out." I growled.

"Inuyasha.. You need to go home, get some sleep. You're making yourself ill, you haven't left her side in 7 days and have barely ate anything." She said with concern.

"Shut up, I'm fine, you don't know anything !" Her hand made contact with my cheek in a harsh slap and I gasped.

"Go home, have a shower, eat something and go to sleep. You can come back tomorrow afternoon, I'm not letting you in any earlier." I sighed in defeat, got up and left.

My father drove me home, he and my mother had moved back into their mansion here which we had been saving for when they returned for my wedding, I had moved with them and Sesshoumaru has stayed at the apartment. Sessh and Rin had started going out and we're already in love, as well as Sango and Miroku. Kouga and Ayame had feelings for each other but hadn't admitted them to the other just yet, Kouga was still getting over his crush on Kagome and it seemed Ayame was waiting for him to be fully give his heart to her.

We pulled into the garage beside our house and got out. I went ahead of dad and rushed upstairs. I took off all my clothes and went straight into the bathroom, I turned on the shower and got in. As I got in I started to think about Kagome. I was hopelessly in love with her and she was in a coma. I missed her smile, her laugh, her grey-blue eyes shining with happiness. She was practically my mate, although I wasn't doing any demon mating 'Activities' with her anytime soon. We're only 16, we just weren't ready for that, even so, I was still deeply attracted to her. I sighed and proceeded to wash my hair. I climbed out the shower once I had washed out all the soap suds and wrapped a red towel round my waist. I went into my bedroom, which was connected to the bathroom, grabbed some clothes and put them on. I was about to go to Miroku's house when my phone started to ring.

_"Hello ?" _I said.

"_Inuyasha, you need to get to the hospital, now." _My mother said down the phone.

_"Huh ? Has something happened to Kagome ? and I can't Sango has banned me from coming." _

_"I don't care ! Just get here !" _She didn't sound upset, even so, I pocketed my phone and jumped out of my bedroom window, landing perfectly onto the ground below. I began to sprint to the hospital and arrived in 10 minutes. I had to stop running once I got inside and walked into the hospital. I saw my mother and she was smiling while talking to Mrs Higurashi.

"Oh, thank goodness ! Inuyasha, Kagome has come out of her coma !" Mrs Higurashi said joyfully.

"What ? I'm going to see her, talk to you later !" I went down the corridor before Mrs Higurashi managed to utter the word 'Wait'. I walked to Kagome's ward and opened the door to see a dark haired boy, holding some flowers and kissing Kagome on the cheek. I froze in my place in the doorway.

"Inuyasha !" Kagome said happily, leaning around the guy and smiling at me. I couldn't stand it and turned out the door and walked back down the corridor. I walked past my mother and Kagome's mother again but I ignored the questions they asked involving where I was going and left the hospital.

*Kagome's P.O.V*

Something was pulling me, pulling me towards the light I had been searching for. I willingly let it pull me, until I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the brightness and suddenly two female voices filled my ears.

"Kagome ! Oh my god, you're awake !" They said excitedly. I turned to look at them, I smiled at the faces of two of my closest female friends, Rin and Sango, who were sat in 2 chairs by a bed. I took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital ? All of the memories before the darkness flooded back to me. Waiting at the airport and smiling at Inuyasha's approaching figure. All of sudden, a car had came and I pushed Inuyasha out of the way, taking the blow myself.

"Where's Inuyasha ? I want to see him ! Is he okay ?" I asked frantically.

"Kagome, calm down, he's fine. I'm sure he'll be here soon and I sent him home. He's been here for days no stop, he was looking really ill." Sango said smiling, Rin left to tell a nurse and everyone else I had awoken.

"I see. How long was I out for ?"

"Well, you went into a week long coma, which I guess is a short time period, so you're lucky." All of sudden my mother, Izayoi, Rin, Ayame and Souta came rushing into the room. From behind them I small nurse pushed through. She told me all I needed to know and left again. My mother and Izayoi began crying and hugging me, as well as Ayame. Souta tried to act grown up, but began sobbing and clinging to me too. A knock at the door caught my attention. I looked to see my cousin, Ryoga*, Stood at the door with a bouquet of flowers. Everyone else left and Ryoga walked in.

"Hey Kagome ! I heard about what happened to you and came to see you, luckily you woke up by the time I got here !" I laughed and smiled as he leaned to kiss me on the cheek. I heard the door open and there stood Inuyasha. My smile got brighter.

"Inuyasha !" I said cheerfully, but he had disappeared down the corridor. I frowned and realised he had seen Ryoga kissing my cheek and jumped to conclusions. I sighed and had a catch up with Ryoga, while thoughts of Inuyasha filled my mind.

"Hey Kagome, when are you going to come visit again ?" Ryoga asked.

"No idea ! I must come visit soon, I long to visit Kyoto again."

"Well, once you're out of here, I promise to take you for a weekend."

"Oh, are you staying at our house ?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you're mother said I could stay on the futon in your room. Is that okay ?" I remembered the last time that futon was used. Inuyasha ended up sleeping in my bed since it was uncomfortable. That was NOT going to happen with Ryoga.

"Yeah sure, it'll be fun !" I smiled and settled back into my pillows.

A/n hoped you liked this one ? * I love Ryoga from Ranma 1/2 and I didn't want to use the name 'Ranma' Since I don't think that would suit the image of her cousin I have in my head :p


	16. Chapter 16

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and any of my own characters.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted etc. Once again, I have to thank Ella, even though she's always tight to me.. but she did cheer me up when I failed on my maths test unlike summer who decided to say "Everyone does shit sometimes." Anyway thanks Ella, you smelly girl :p

Chapter 16:

I sighed as I walked to the Higurashi shrine. Kagome had been discharged from the hospital yesterday and I had decided maybe I had misinterpreted the situation which had occurred at the hospital last week. I stopped in front of the house and decided to go in via window. I jumped to the top of her window ledge and tapped on the window. Kagome turned her head and looked startled for a minute before grinning and getting up. She opened the window and once I had stepped in, pulled me into a tight embrace. I put my arms around her waist and smiled, inhaling her scent. God I had missed holding her.

"Inuyasha,you idiot ! Why haven't you made any contact with me in a week !"

"Huh, Oh well, you see, I ermm ..."

"It was because of what you saw at the hospital." She pulled away from and crossed her arms, huffing and looking away from me.

"Well, who was he anyway ?"

"Ryoga, my cousin." She glared at me.

"OH !" I smiled sheepishly and extended my arm, reaching for her. She bit her lip and looked at me with loving eyes. She smiled softly and slipped her hand through mine, griping my fingers tightly. I pulled her against my chest and kissed her lips softly. It was bliss. The world had been forgotten, all that mattered was me and her ... that was until her cousin decided to barge in.

"Hey Kagome, do you wanna-" Kagome pulled away from me abruptly, pink dusting her cheeks. Ryoga looked down at his feet with a matching blush.

"Err, I'm a bit ... busy right now, we can do something later ?" Kagome said. He looked up from his feet and smiled.

"Sure, hey, don't do anything inappropriate to my cousin. If you do, you're digging your own grave." I smirked and laughed when he left.

"Does he really think he could hurt me ?" I looked down at Kagome, hoping to see her smiling, however I was met with a serious expression.

"Don't provoke him Inuyasha, he's much stronger than he looks. He can knock out a demon without a huge amount of effort put into it. Just watch your back, okay ?" I knew how serious she was.

"Yeah okay. Now, can we forget about reality for a bit and be the lovesick teenagers we are ?" I laughed as she raised her eyebrows.

"Inuyasha, I am NOT lovesick, I mean, I don't even like you ! You're just an attractive randomer who I sometimes have make out sessions with." She giggled as I glared at her. I grabbed her by her waist, jumped on her bed and pulled her with me, placing her between my legs, my arms wrapping around her waist.

"Attractive am I ?" I asked. She replied with an attempt to get out of my arms.

"No way, Miss Higurashi. I'm never letting you go."

"Mr Taisho, I believe you will or I will refuse to kiss you for the rest of your life." I spun her around so she was facing me.

"I think you'll find, you will." I pressed my lips against hers and she tried to resist but finally gave into temptation. We kissed passionately, a mixture of love and lust, suddenly I felt a shiver go through me.

"Oh crap." I said pulling my lips from Kagome's.

"Huh, what's wrong ?" I pulled away from her and walked up to her mirror. My silver hair was slowly replaced by dark locks. Golden eyes turned brown, Claws turned to nails and dog ears disappeared and were replaced by human ones.

"Inuyasha ? What's going on ? What's happened to you ?" Kagome asked, face masked with concern.

"Yeah it's fine. On the new moon of every month I turn into a full human. It's a night of weakness, It's supposed to be kept a secret, only very trusting people should know a Hanyou's night of weakness. I don't mind you knowing, as long as you don't go tell everyone about it." She smiled, grabbed my hand and sat us back on the bed. I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. How long does this time of weakness last ?"

"I will turn back to a hanyou at dawn. Do you mind If I stay here tonight ? I'm a bit uneasy about going out in public like this."

"Err, well you see, I was ment to be travelling to Kyoto tomorrow morning with Ryoga to visit my uncle and aunt and Ryoga has been staying at my room. I could always ask him to sleep downstairs with the futon, or I could move everything out of the spare room and get him to sleep in there." Before I could ask anything or protest, she bounced off the bed and headed downstairs.

About 5 minutes later she was back in her room. She picked up a rolled up futon from a corner in her room and went down stairs again. She came up for a final time.

"Ryoga is sleeping downstairs, You're staying up here. Before you ask, no I didn't tell them and everyone says good night."

"Right, so what do you wanna do ?" I asked.

"Fancy watching a film ?"

"Sure, you can pick."

*Kagome's P.O.V*

Inuyasha was crying. CRYING ! Who knew Inuyasha would cry over the film Titanic ?

"It's my stupid human side, overflowing emotions and all that." He claimed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. I turned it off and went into the bathroom to change. I changed into a night gown and realised it was rather revealing. I shrugged and walked into my bedroom to find Inuyasha in my bed in his boxers. He looked up and his eyes skimmed over my body, taking in my attire.

"Kagome, Wha-What are you wearing ?"

"A night gown. You don't have to stare ya know." I winked and he looked away blushing. I turned the light off and climbed into bed beside him.

"Do you like it ?" I asked once I was comfortable in his arms.

"Hmm ?"

"The night gown, do you like it on me ?" He chuckled and nuzzled my neck.

"You look amazing and sexy." He whispered into my ear.

"I asked about the night gown on me, not about me ?"

"You always look the same in whatever you wear, beautiful." I smiled and tears crept down my cheeks.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

We both fell into a deep slumber


	17. Chapter 17

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and any of my own characters.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted etc. Ella isn't smelly, well, not all the time. At this moment in time I'm listening to the Inuyasha soundtrack, If you haven't already listened to it, I suggest you go do it, now. Also earlier this week, I was out with some mates and one of my friends, Ann Marie, started reading this out loud in a stupid voice and we were literally pissing ourselves in the middle of a park ... getting a couple of dodgy looks. By the way, did I mention that Ella has a lovely face ?

Chapter 17:

*Inuyasha's P.O.V*

"Remind me why am I going to Kyoto with you again ?" I asked Kagome who's hand was clasped in mine.

"Because you love me and your my boyfriend. Plus I asked you to come and you agreed."

"I see. Why aren't we driving to Kyoto with your cousin ?" We sat in the back off a Taxi.

"He's meeting us half way, he had to go early to sort something out. We're meeting him in about 15 minutes."

"Right. I forgot to ask, how was England ?" I asked, smiling.

"It was amazing ! I struggled a lot with the language and their culture is very different compared to ours. The food is weird too, but they did have WacDonalds !" I laughed at her enthusiasm over a fast food restaurant. I pulled her into my lap, not caring whether the taxi driver saw.

"Hey ! I need to put my seat belt on !"

"I have my arms wrapped around you, you ain't going anywhere." I nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. She smelt good and different.

"Hey Kagome, have you got perfume on or something, you smell different ?"

"Nope ! Can we stop here please ?" The taxi driver pulled over to a nearby station, Ryoga stood there, leaning against a car. Kagome slipped some money to the driver and climbed out of my lap, opened the door and go out, I followed after her, saying a quick thanks to the driver. I wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and sniffed at her shoulder again. My eyes went wide as I remembered a conversation with my father a few day prior.

***flash back* **

**"Inuyasha, do you know what time of year it is ? " **

**"... Spring ?" **

**"Yes. And what's special about spring ?" He asked. **

**"Err..."**

**"IT'S MATING SEASON !" I Jumped out of my seat when my father shouted what was now obvious at me and my ears flattened towards my head. **

**"And... I'm not mating Kagome if that's what you think !" I stated. **

**"Why not ? She's a lovely girl and Sesshoumaru has already mated with that small girl, Rin wasn't it ?" I gaped at him. **

**"He mated her already ? When ?" **

**"Oh, some months ago so I've heard." **

**"Months ? Rin's only 16 !"**

**"So what ? Hey, she seems mature enough and, back onto what we were talking about, so is Kagome. I think you should mate her soon." **

**"No way, She's not ready, end of conversation." I got up and left to see said girl. **

***End of flashback* **

"It's mating season." I said.

"Huh ?" She asked.

"When demons are most likely to... take mates as their's, I'm skipping this year again, we aren't ready."

"You're right, maybe when we're 18 ?" She asked.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." She giggled and we walked up to Ryoga.

"Hey Ryoga-Kun ! Didn't you bring Yuri-Chan with you ?" He blushed furiously.

"N-No, she, well, she was, ermm .."

"Busy. Inuyasha, Yuri-Chan is Ryoga's girlfriend." Kagome said.

"I see." We all got into the car, Ryoga still resembling a tomato, Kagome smiling and me, well, I had a neutral expression.

We drove off to Ryoga's home and we chatted.

"Kagome, Yuri was asking if you will go to cheer leading with her, she needs a partner and apparently you're very good. I'll be there watching and Inuyasha, you're free to go watch too, Please Kagome ?"

"I guess so." She sighed and sat back in her seat.

"Do you mind if I go watch Kagome ?"

"Not at all, but I'm not very good." She said sheepishly.

"Don't lie Kagome-Chan, you're an amazing cheer leader !"

"Ha, as if, but lets go home, I long to see aunt Sawako again and Yuri-Chan needs to tell me what routine I'm doing."

He picked up his speed and we approached the household.

Until next time..


	18. Chapter 18

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and any of my own characters.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted etc. I've kinda been getting into Ranma 1/2, Fairy tail, bleach, naruto and Deathnote recently, if you haven't watched some of them, I suggest you do, Ranma 1/2 is kinda similar to Inuyasha in the context that it's by the same author Manga wise, (Rumiko Takahashi, my favourite Mangaka) the characters are quite similar and also from season 4 up, Ranma is voiced By Richard Cox who also voices Inuyasha in English and in Japanese Kappei Yamaguchi (Favourite japanese voice actor, he was also L from deathnote) is also Ranma and Inuyasha. Oh and I kinda have some obsession with Christian Bale (Guy who plays Batman but also voiced howl from howl's moving castle, also he was in treasure Island when he was younger, only know that cos we were watching it in history :p) cos he's like .. beautiful ?

Chapter 18:

*Kagome's P.O.V*

"I'm not wearing that Yuri-Chan !" I pointed accusingly at the skimpy red and white cheerleading uniform.

"Aww, why not ? It would look cute, Inuyasha-Kun would like it and everyone else there is going to be wearing it." Yuri said. Yuri was a short girl with blond hair up in a bun, she was a bit of perfectionist and all round girly girl. She had a tiny waist and was amazing sports, she was already in the uniform.

"Fine." I grabbed the uniform and quickly put it on. I went over to the mirror in the room and tied my hair up in a high pony tail that reached to the upper half of my back.

"Wow Kagome-Chan, you're hair has gotten really long !" Yuri said with a bright smile, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I guess it has." I said, flicking it over from its position on my shoulder. I pulled on some trainer socks and some white trainers and me and Yuri walked downstairs. I walked into the lounge and crept up behind inuyasha, twitching his ear.

"Hey, you ready to go ?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you look cute." He winked and I giggled. He got up and held my hand and we got into Ryoga's car.

"Kagome, I need to ask you a question," Yuri said. "Will you be my maid of honor ?" I gasped and Ryoga's face went bright red. I took my time to examine the massive rock sat on top of a thin band on Yuri's left hand.

"Wow ! Of course I will, when did this happen ?" I asked happily.

"This afternoon, it was so cute ! Of course, Inuyasha will be the best man !"

"Yeah, who better to walk with Kagome down the aisle than her mate." Ryoga said finally. Inuyasha and myself spluttered.

"H-How do you know we're mates ?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's kinda obvious." Yuri said.

"Oh." Me and Inuyasha replied.

Ryoga pulled into a large carpark and parked the car. We got out the car and me and Yuri headed to the gymnasium while Inuyasha and Ryoga went to the bleachers.

*Inuyasha's P.O.V*

I sat in the bleachers watching Kagome move and jump. She was an amazing athlete and moved gracefully. Kagome was flipped into the air at the same time Yuri was, Yuri was caught by another girl, but just as Kagome was coming down, there was no one to catch her. I sprinted to the middle of the gymnasium and caught Kagome in a bridal style hold. She looked at me with wide eyes, so did everyone else, everyone stopped, it was like time had stopped.

"Kagome." I said.

"Inuyasha." She wrapped her arms around my neck. I closed the gap between us.

"Kagome." I murmured against her lips. Cheers filled the gymnasium and we separated with matching blushes. I decided enough was enough and carried her out of gym, the music started up again and the cheerleaders began to perform again. I managed to guide myself and Kagome to the female changing rooms. I kicked the door open, careful not to slam it and placed Kagome on a bench gently. I nestled myself in between her knees and pressed my lips against hers again with passion. Our tongues battled for dominance and of course, I won of course, but she gave in willingly. My hand found their way underneath the red and white top and we separated briefly to remove it and my own shirt. I pulled her onto my lap and we kissed again. My hand's worked to undo her bra, just as I heard female giggles enter the changing room. Me and Kagome looked up to see 15 girls all staring wide eyed at us, Yuri was smirking in the corner. We turned bright red before I left, putting my shirt on.

*Kagome's P.O.V*

Everyone stared at me as Inuyasha left and I put my own shirt on.

"Wow Kagome, aren't you a virgin ?"

"He's really fit, you're lucky !"

"Did you see his chest ?"

"What bra size are you Kagome ?"

"Did you-"

"SHUT UP !" Yuri shouted from her position in the corner. I mouthed a thank you to Yuri and me and her left out of the door. Ryoga and Inuyasha stood at the door. We all got into the car, Ryoga and Yuri with knowing looks and me and Inuyasha looking at eachother, smirking.

A/N: What do you think ? Please review and It's gonna be a cute chapter next, as asked for by Ella. Hey, would anyone fancy doing some fan art for this story ? I'd love it and If you have an idea you want in the story or anything else, even if you want me to write a brand new story, I'll do it if you draw me a nice little pic and send me a link :p (I write stories for any rating but I will NOT write a lemon for this story.) Thanks a lot


	19. Chapter 19

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and any of my own characters.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted etc. I'm watching Fairy Tail while watching this, my mum is kinda stressing at me because she says Happy's voice is annoying :( poor happy. I actually love the first Fairy Tail opening :D Is anyone gonna do some fan art for me ? sorry about this guys, but remember the first chapter, well I'm skipping till then and I can't exactly write everyday of every month for the next two years of the story can I ! Sorry if you don't like it.

Chapter 19:

*Last year of highschool, 2 weeks before graduation*

*Kagome's P.O.V*

"Kagome, We've been together 3 years, we were engaged within the first year unofficially, we've been through so much together, found ourselves in hospitals way too many times and my feelings for you only get stronger and stronger every passing day. Higurashi Kagome, will you do me the honor of marrying me ?" He looked at me deeply with honey-gold eyes. I always find myself lost in those eyes. He was perfect, god like, golden tan skin, muscles, not big showy off ones, but a perfect example of the male physique. Silky, flowing silver hair, pink lips, sharp fangs, claws and, my personal favorite, 2 small dog ears perched on top of his head. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket, scrolling down on my contacts until I came across a single name.

_Come meet me at the front of the shrine, I need to talk to you.- Kagome_

_I'll be 5 minutes.-Sesshoumaru _

I got up, tears of happiness falling down my cheeks.

"Kagome.." I heard Inuyasha whisper as I left out the door and walked down the stairs, out the door, to sit next to the massive tree. I waited patiently and suddenly Sesshoumaru was beside me.

"What's wrong ?" He asked with concern, I took my time to look at the ring on his finger and smiled.

"Nothing's _Wrong_, I need to ask you a couple of question concerning demon mating." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead, what would you like to know ?"

"Will the bite hurt ?"

"Yes."

"How long for ?"

"You'll go unconscious for some days, you'll only feel the initial shock, then you'll wake up and you'll be fine."

"Will my physical appearance and emotions change because of mating ?"

"Physical wise, you'll age the same as Inuyasha and you'll also have a mating mark. Emotional wise, you'll be more deeply .. in love with him and feel a stronger bond with Inuyasha."

"Me and Inuyasha, we'll be together forever won't we, is he ready for that ?" I asked chewing my upper lip.

"He loves you and no one else, you'll be fine and he won't get bored, trust me."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-Kun, Say hello to Rin-Chan for me please, by the way, Inuyasha has officially proposed and I'm going to go tell him my answer."

"I will, Inuyasha is lucky to have you."

We left in different directions and I walked through my house to my room.

I walked into my room to see Inuyasha staring out the window.

"Inuyasha ... Were you spying on me ?" I asked.

"No ! I was just wondering where you had gone and saw Sesshoumaru sitting beside you, that's all." He said, shrugging.

"Oh, okay. About walking out like that, I'm sorry, I just needed to ask your brother a couple of questions involving demon mating and I have made up my mind. I know demon's mate for life and I was unsure whether you really wanted to spend the rest of your life with me or not but Sesshoumaru reassured me that you knew what you were getting youself into and that's why ... I will marry you."

"It's fine, don't worry about it !"An awkward silence filled the air as I glared at the boy who still hadn't realised what I had said.

"Wait, what ? You'll marry me ?" I laughed and was picked up by my waist. My arms went round his neck and my legs round his waist. His lips were against mine in a frantic kiss. A ring was slowly slipped onto my finger, the same one we had picked in our first year together a silver band with diamonds around the edge and one larger diamond in the middle.

"It's been a while since that's been on my finger." I smiled.

"Yes, but now it's official so you have to wear it." He grinned back. He put me down and we walked downstairs hand in hand to tell Kagome's family. They all gathered into the lounge.

"Mama, Me and Inuyasha are officially engaged !" I said brightly. My mother started to cry, grandpa glared at Inuyasha, Souta didn't even look up from his PSP.

"Kagome, remember you're staying at mine tonight, so can we go before it's too late ?"

"Sure. Mama, we're going to Inuyasha's, I'll see you tomorrow." We left and I climbed onto Inuyasha's back as he rushed us to the Taisho Mansion. The wind blew against my face and through my hair and I rested my head on Inuyasha's back, my eyes finally gave and I fell asleep.

*Inuyasha's P.O.V*

I walked into the house and heard Kagome's heavy breathing. I smiled, of course she was asleep. I ran up the stairs to my room, placed her gently under the covers on my bed and tucked it up to her chest. I walked back downstairs to the lounge. My parents sat watching a film.

"Me and Kagome are engaged officially, night." I went straight upstairs smirking and got into bed with my mate, wrapping my arms around her.


	20. Chapter 20

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and any of my own characters.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and Ella for doing some 'fanart' which is really 'good' and it's so 'good' it isn't being published on the internet because it would 'amaze' everyone 'too' much. May I mention, people are favouriting and alerting... but some of you haven't reviewed once ! Please review, it makes me happy in the morning to wake up and see I have another review !

Chapter 20:

*Kagome's P.O.V*

"This one would look great on you Kagome-Chan !" Ayame said to me, holding up dark blue, ruffled dress that reached to the top of the knee. Me, Sango, Rin and Ayame were all looking for prom dresses, I was the only one who hadn't found the perfect dress. Ayame had bought a pink dress with a layer of silk that ended mid-thigh, it had pink flower in the middle of the waist line and she also bought some black strap heels, a pink clutch bag and some pink flowers to decorate her hair. Sango had gone for a white ruffled dress, it was strapless at the top, it was silk at the top but once it got to the waist, it flared out with ruffles of silk. She bought gold flats as she was tall enough without heels, she would wear her hair down, but curled and she had a small gold bag to go with it. Rin had a black dress, with a white lace bow around the waist and it ended just above her ankles, she would wear white heels and had a white bow bag to go, she also had white butterfly clips to go in her hair. Now Kagome had to find the perfect outfit, prom was this friday and graduation was the week after that. They already had their graduation outfits, but prom was a more fancy affair. I looked and looked for the perfect dress until.. I saw it.

It was a floor length gown, strapless, it had a line of jewels around it and leading down to the waist line in the spiral. It went straight from the top to just below the waist then it flared out. She bought black heels and would wear her hair up in a messy bun with hair framing her face and curled.

"That's beautiful Kagome-Chan ! Inuyasha won't be able to keep his eyes off you, not that he doesn't already do that." Rin said cheerily.

We all bought our outfits and went to meet up with the boys.

*Inuyasha's P.O.V*

Why were those girls taking so long to pick a dress ? We had all picked our tux's, the girls were buying matching ties and stuff that would go with their dresses to add to the tux's. Me, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Kouga were all waiting in a cafe for the girls to hurry up. Suddenly two small hands covered my eyes and I smiled. I looked up to see Kagome smiling brightly, her arms full of bags.

"We got everything ! Did you guys get your stuff ?" She asked.

"Yeah." We all replied. Each girl handed each guy a box of all their add on's. I opened the box and smiled, red, my favourite colour, she knew me too well. Rin and Sesshoumaru were snuggled close together. They always were in public, they were officially married now and apparently Sessh wanted an heir on the way soon. Ayame and Kouga were a couple at last, it took a lot of work and it didn't happen till halfway through their second year of highschool when they were both seventeen. Miroku and Sango were still going strong and all of our friends were happy to find out that me and Kagome we're officially engaged. We chatted for a bit and left our separate ways.

Kagome came back to my house and since it was a warm day, we went swimming in our pool. Kagome already had a bikini on underneath her outfit, which consisted of jean shorts and a tank top, so she took them off and dived into the pool. I sprinted upstairs, changed into some swim trunks and, because I could, jumped from my window into the pool. Kagome went underwater from the surprise and I swam to her and grabbed her by her waist.

"You're such a show off !" She playfully slapped him against his chest.

"I like showing off to you, you show off too !" I smirked.

"I do not !"

"Do too ! You always show off." I pulled her underneath the water with me and she began kicking. I let go of her and we both went back up to the surface. She splashed me, I splashed back and a great fight began. We swam to separate end of the pool and then tried to get back as quick as we could to meet in the center and splash each other. We laughed happily and held each other. We kissed lovingly and then.. Kagome's bikini top fell down. She screamed as I got an eye full and I laughed and she turned around, her face red as a tomato. She fixed the bikini, got out the water, grabbing a towel and went to my bedroom. Once she left, I followed her in. I walked in to see her in her jean shorts, her tank top, but also one of my button up shirts on top. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You're beautiful." I whispered. I knew she was smiling and I stroked her hair. She reached up and stroked my ears. I purred.

"Inuyasha, did you just purr ?" She giggled.

"No way." I said not looking at her, but her hands kept massaging my ears and I began a mixture of purring and moaning. I let go off my pride and gave into the woman I loved. I picked her up bridal style, went downstairs and looked at the clock. It read 5:30.

"Want me to cook you dinner ?" She asked.

"You don't have to, I could make it, it's fine !" She arched an eyebrow at me.

"You, cook ?"

"Yeah, why not, I can make ... Ramen and Miso !" She laughed at me.

"Could we have Miso then ?" She asked.

"Sure." And we did. She sat down and watched television in the living room while I cooked for her in the kitchen. Finally it was done and we sat down to eat. I ate some and was surprised. It tasted good !

"That was really nice Inuyasha, thank you." She kissed my cheek and went routing through my cupboards. She pulled out some ingredients.

"Kagome, what are you doing ?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to make cakes, are you helping or not ?" I nodded and we made chocolate fondant cupcakes. We fed each other, watched a film and laughed. This was how it always was, happy, joyful, love.


	21. Chapter 21

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own all the made up characters in this and I also own all my manga and anime collections, my 2 neo magazines, the collage of Inuyasha pictures my friend drew for me, my anime posters, my drawings, this has nothing to do with anime, but my brand new Gorillaz converse, my new promarkers and I also own my blackberry smart phone which has a varied amount of anime pictures, videos and songs on it :)

A/N: Thanks to those her reviewed, alerted etc. I've typed up the rest of the chapters for this story and I'll give you this one now, but if I get 5 more reviews, I'll add the next and I'll do the same for all the over chapters. The power is in your hands, review and get a chapter !

Chapter 21:

*Inuyasha's P.O.V*

Kouga, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and myself all sat in the back of a limo to the pick the girls up. Sesshoumaru had graduated from the school two years ago, but he was Rin's date for the prom, In his own words he said: This Sesshoumaru _refuses _to allow another man to be accompany Rin to the prom, This Sesshoumaru shall be taking her himself. He constantly spoke in third person, it had rubbed off on Rin, all I wanted to know was how she put up with it. We were picking ours dates up at Ayame's house, where they were all getting ready, and setting off to the prom from there. Me and the guys had all changed at Miroku's house. Kouga had his hair in the same way as always, a high pony tail, he wore a tux with black bow tie but he also had a pink handkerchief in his top pocket. We all wore similar tux's apart from the different coloured handkerchiefs, Sesshoumaru had a black one, Miroku white and I had a red handkerchief. I wore my bow tie undone around my neck and top two buttons of my shirt undone, If I had to dress up, I was doing it my way.

We arrived at Ayame's house and knocked on the door. I small woman with red hair and green eyes opened the door, presumably Ayame's mother.

"Don't you look lovely, I'll go call the girls for you." She said, I could tell who Ayame got most of her personality and appearance from. All of a sudden Ayame appeared. She looked nice. She was soon followed by Sango and Rin. I tapped my foot impatiently for Kagome. Always the last one, trying to show off and make an entrance again. I smirked until I saw her at the top of the stairs, the smirk slowly left my face as I stared at her. She looked stunning ! Her hair up in a curled messy bun, some strands framed her face, she wore a floor length red gown and heels. She looked amazing and I grinned at her, she smiled back. I extended my hand, she clasped her own in mine. I kissed her small hand softly, kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"You look amazing, soon to be Mrs Taisho." She blushed at the soon to be familiar name and I grinned. I offered her my arm and she took it gratefully. I led her to the Limo as did the other males with their dates. We climbed in and immediately began talking about our years at high school.

"Remember when Inuyasha trapped Miroku in his locker for touching Kagome's butt ?" Sango said, laughing at the memory.

***Flashback***

**I walked down the hall to see where Kagome was. I found her by Miroku's locker with Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga. **

**"So Kagome-Chan, I know I've asked you this before, but would you do me the honor of bearing my children ?" Miroku asked Kagome while groping her. **

**"Eww Miroku, no way you pervert !" Kagome shrieked. Sango moved to hit Miroku but saw me glaring daggers at the pervert and smirked. I grabbed Miroku by the shirt and pushed him against the locker. **

**"Woah, dude. I didn't mean it, I would never want Kagome-Chan to bear my children." I glared at him, hitting him against the locker again.**

**"I mean, I would but-" I interrupted him by growling. **

**"What's the combination to your locker ?" I asked calmly. **

**"Err. 4,2,7,1, Why ?" I turned the combination on the lock, moved Miroku out the way, still holding him up and opened the door, I threw Miroku into the locker and shut it in his face. I walked off, grabbing Kagome's hand as she was in my next lesson. **

**"You didn't have to be that extreme you know ?" She sighed.**

**"Trust me, he had it coming." I turned to see Sango, Ayame and Kouga disappearing down the corridor leaving a helpless Miroku in his own locker. **

***End of flashback***

I laughed at the memory, Miroku went pale.

We finally arrived at the Prom and I held my arm out for Kagome again. We entered the prom and Kagome gasped.

"Wow it's amazing ! Hey Inuyasha, I love this song ! Come dance with me." She dragged me onto the dance floor and I let her dance as much as she pleased. We danced for a couple of songs before someone cleared their throat.

*Kagome's P.O.V*

I turned to see a smirking Kikyou. I sighed and let go of Inuyasha.

"What do you want Kikyou ?" I asked angrily.

"Just the chance to do this you bitch !" She slapped me. I stared at her, my mouth agape. No one slaps me and gets away with it. She had turned away, but I yanked a handful of her hair and turned her around.

"Call me a bitch, one more time.."

"You mother murdering bitch." I punched her in the face. I let go of her hair and raced out of the room, tears falling from my eyes. I sat down on a bench outside and cried, it was cool and I began to shiver. A jacket fell onto my shoulders and Inuyasha sat down beside, putting an arm around me, I leaned into his warmth.

"Why did Kikyou call you a mother murderer ?" I looked up at him and sighed.

"It's a long story."

***Flash back* **

**Kikyou and I sat in the back of Kikyou's mother's, My aunt, car. We we're making up our own special hand shake, we were only 8 at the time.**

**"Do you two girls both like strawberry pocky ?" My aunt asked smiling.**

**"No, I only like banana pocky !" I said. **

**"Kagome-Chan ! You're so fussy." She giggled. **

**"I'll pull over at this shop and get you some Kagome." My aunt got out of the car and went into the store. I saw her buy some and smiled, looking forward to my treat. The constantly smiling woman stepped out of the shop, she made her way to the car when she was suddenly hit by a drunk driver. Everything happened so fast and I found myself staring down at my blood covered aunt while Kikyou cried loudly. **

**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KAGOME ! YOU KILLED HER, YOU KILLED MY MOTHER !" Kikyou screeched at me. **

***End of Flashback* **

"Ever since then, she's always hated me and I felt completely responsible, that was until 6 years ago. I was 12, 4 years after Kikyou declared she hated me. My father died of a heart attack, Kikyou and her father turned up at the hospital, but I'll never forget what Kikyou told me: He deserved to die, my mother didn't and she died because of you. This is pay back for what you did. I cried for a while and began to hate Kikyou like she hated me, ever since then, we've been enemies." Inuyasha held me against his chest as I cried.

"Kagome, shall we go, you can stay at mine for the night, you really aren't in good shape to go back in ?" I nodded and he carried me back to his house. We fell asleep. Thank god I had Inuyasha, even if the whole world was to turn against me, I wouldn't care as long as I had Inuyasha by my side.

Please review ! I'm planning on giving you 2 more chapters and then it will finished. This is your chance to:

Review, alert or favourite and get a mention in the final chapter.

Draw some fan art for me to put online !

Ask for something to happen in the final chapters of Her love and mine.


	22. Chapter 22

Her Love and Mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: 2nd to last chapter ! Last chance to review and get a mention, (But if you're reading this after it's been completed, review anyway ;) The first paragraph of the graduation speech below is NOT by me.

*Kagome's P.O.V*

I pulled my bag over my shoulder and kissed my mother on the cheek.

"Have a great last day sweetie." She gave me a warm hug and I swear I saw tears in her eyes as I left.

"You'll see me later at the ceremony ! Don't start crying on me now." I laughed. I left out the door and began my walk to school. On the way I met a boy from my class, Hojo. I sighed and put on a smile.

"Hey Higurashi-San, how are you today ?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm fine Hojo-San, how are you ?"

"I'm well. Are you looking forward to leaving ?" He asked curiously.

"I guess. I'm a bit upset about not seeing everyone everyday, but I'm sure I'll like not having to get up as early." I laughed as Hojo nodded his head in agreement. I found myself at the gates of school and told Hojo a quick good bye and left to go to my homeroom. I opened the door and looked to see if Inuyasha was there yet. I frowned when he wasn't. I sighed and walked over to my desk, dropping my bag and taking the seat. I small post it note got my attention. On it said: Meet me at geography office at 8:45 I need to talk to you. I raised a brow curiously but got up to go anyway. I walked down to the office and saw sleek black hair. Kikyou.

"Kikyou, if you're here to have a screaming match, I'm not taking par-" I was stopped by her embrace and the sound of her soft sobbing.

"It's her anniversary. Of her death." She sobbed.

"10 years. She was a beautiful woman." I put my arms around my cousin.

"She was.. She always smiled and told me it would be okay, but it's not okay without her is it ?" I sighed. I pushed her out my arms put my hands on her shoulders. I let go of one to lift up her chin.

"You're Kikyou Higurashi, you're strong and confident, you never let someone overpower you and you're just like you're mother. I think we need a fresh start and I'd love to see the girl who was my best friend when I was 8 years old." Kikyou looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I hope we can be friends again ?" I nodded and looked at the time.

"We better get to class." I gave her one final hug and left to go back to homeroom. I walked into homeroom and saw Inuyasha sulking in his seat.

*Inuyasha's P.O.V*

A note was passed onto my desk, I opened it and it read: What's wrong with you ? Cheer up, it's the last day !

I looked up at Kagome, she nodded towards the note. I picked up my pen and wrote: I thought you weren't in today as you're always here before me. Then I asked someone where you were and they said Kikyou had left a note on you're desk and you went ! I thought you were going off to fight her or something..

I passed her the note and she huffed. She scribbled furiously and I opened it: It happens to be the 10th anniversary of her mother's death, she was upset, I talked to her, we're trying to be friends again. I made a quiet O sound. I wrote a final note: Sorry, didn't know.. love you x

Her final note made me smile for the first time all morning: I love you too x

She was smiling too.

As it was the last day, it was a half day and was a lot more relaxed. The lessons flew by and suddenly it was lunch time. We started talking about the 3 years we had been friends and each of us in our individual partnerships. Kikyou ended up sitting with us and turned out to be a nice person when she wasn't trying to flirt with all the guys. We decided to play a game of truth.

"Kagome-Chan, what's the sweetest thing that Inuyasha has done for you ?" Rin asked, my ears perked up and a light blush rested on my cheeks.

"Well, I guess when he stayed off school when I was ill to stay with me, but he made me this horrible concoction that I had to drink ! It was vile, but it worked and I thanked him for it later.." I thought back to that time and my cheeks reddened, she had thanked me with a make out session after she was better. Miroku gave me a knowing smirk and I glared back.

"Miroku-Kun, why do you like to grope Sango-Chan so much ?" Kagome asked.

"Sango has a lovely behind and she will one day bear my children, so therefore, I have a good reason to constantly _admire_ her." Miroku said without hesitation. Sango went bright red and then Miroku had a red hand print on his face.

"Sango-Chan, calm down, he's just hasn't grown out of his perverted ways yet." Ayame said, trying to calm an angry Sango down. The bell rang and everyone gave each other a hug and went to get changed into their own clothes and put their gowns over the top. I was wearing a red shirt with a smart suit jacket and dark jeans. I walked out to sit in my chair according to the alphabetical order we were put in and waited for more people to arrive. Sango was on my left, her name being Takata and on my left, Tekiou, Kouga. Kagome walked to ehr seat which was closer than to the front and of what I could see, her hair was curled. I smiled and Kouga raised a brow at me. We were then called up one to collect our diplomas and Kagome had been asked to make a speech which she has agreed to.

"Today's the day. The last eighteen years of our lives, everything we've accomplished, everything we've been through, has led us to today. Just three years ago, all of us were awkward pre-teens ready to embark on the long journey of High School. Three years is a long time, but it seems like it all just happened yesterday. Elementary school, middle school, high school; it all feels like it happened in a flash. Twelve years of school, eighteen years of life - and just one day to graduate.

In Elementary, I was a shy little thing who would color messily and say I wanted to be a princess when I grew up. In Middle school, I was just starting to grow up, I was child who thought I was an adult, who thought that I would be the next big thing, a star ! Then High school hit me like a ton of bricks and I realised now was the time I had to really start thinking about what I wanted to be. I learnt all sorts, literature, mathematics, languages just to name a few, but the most important thing I learnt: Life skills. I learnt about manners, I learnt about friendship, I learnt about love," Her eyes caught mine and never left.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when we leave this place, but I do know that the experiences I've learnt from my education, will guide me throughout life and help me try and not make mistakes and when I do mess up, help me make it better." She finished and a round of applause filled the room. Now was the time for pictures. I had a picture with my parents first of all, then Sesshoumaru had been forced to have a photo with me. I had a picture with all of my friends until it was a picture with Kagome. I put and arm around her waist and smiled, as did she. Then it was a group photo. After that was done everyone threw their caps in the air. We were having an after party at Miroku's house.

I drove Kagome and I left my jacket in the car, while Kagome was wearing a dark blue dress, with tights, heels and blue butterfly clips in her dark curled hair. We stepped in and my nose inhaled the scent of alcohol and aroused teenagers, oh great.

*some hours later*

I drove a drunk Sango, Ayame and a rather sober Rin home. Kagome was sat in the front, fast asleep. Finally, I arrived at Kagome's house. I jumped up to her window holding her bridal style, luckily her window was open, took off her shoes and settled her underneath the covers. I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled in her sleep.

"Love you Mate." I whispered.

A/N: Next chapter: Final chapter/Epilogue. Can we please get to 50 reviews before I upload it ? I'd be really happy :D Don't forget to alert, favourite and review ! And draw some fanart, or give me an idea for the epilogue you want added on ;)


	23. Epilogue

Her love and mine By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Welcome to the 23rd and final chapter of Her love and mine !

Chapter 23:Epilogue

*6 years later, Kagome and Inuyasha are aged 24*

"Inuyasha, What about this ?" Kagome asked me, holding up a baby grow with two ducks on it.

"Cute I guess, do I really have to do this with you ?" I asked, fed up of this shopping.

"Yes, you do, it's your responsibility to be here as much as it's mine so suck it up and chose some things and don't pick everything that's red because it's your favourite colour."

"What's wrong with red ?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that the baby might not like the colour red !" She replied.

"Who doesn't like red ? That's like saying you don't like ramen, by the way, can we go there after we've bought that stuff ?"

"Sesshoumaru doesn't and no, you can make your own lunch when we get home."

"How do you know he doesn't like red ? and fine, we have ramen in the cupboard."

"He told me once, never mind that, we need to chose something." I sighed and went down the aisles looking for something that interested me. I picked a few items and brought them back to Kagome. She told me to take back half of them and we bought all the items. I was forced to carry the bags and I put them in the back of my car and drove myself and Kagome back to our house. I had moved out of my parents mansion after me and Kagome had gotten married 2 years ago. We owned a rather large house, but we didn't want a mansion, well, not just yet. It had 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen/ lounge area, a dining room, a study/office and a lounge. We arrived back at the house. The phone went off the minute we got in and Kagome rushed to pick it up. From the sound of it, Kagome was on the phone to an angry Rin. She clicked off it and rubbed her temples. She came and set next to me and sighed.

"Ayame-Chan can't come to the baby shower, so Rin-Chan is very upset and angry, also, Sessh has been called out on business, so he's not there for her to vent out her anger on, so I have to go other and calm her down. I'm going for a quick shower, make yourself some lunch." She hopped up and went upstairs to shower. I got up, headed to the cupboard and pulled out some ramen. I made a bowl and set down to eat it. I watched tv as I ate, I was watching one of Kagome's desperate housewives episodes that she had recorded as there was nothing else on. I finished my bowl and was washing when Kagome came in and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later babes." She left out the door and I went upstairs to get my phone. I walked and something on the pillow of our bed caught my attention. I looked at it and my eyes went wide.

"Oh crap."

*Kagome's P.O.V*

"Rin-Chan calm down, but in better news, Yuri-Chan said she could come and she's bringing Yuki with her too !" Rin cheered up a bit after that and we began decorating the place for Rin's baby shower. I did most of the work as Rin's large stomach classed her as unfit to do some of the tasks.

Soon everything was ready and guests started arriving. The last to arrive was Yuri. I rushed to the door and a smiling Yuri and baby Yuki were there to greet me.

"Hello Yuri-Chan, it's been awhile hasn't it ?" I smiled and ushered her in.

"Yes, last time I saw you was at your wedding ! Speaking of which, let me see that mating mark." I blushed, but moved my shirt to the side for her to see the mark Inuyasha had made 2 years ago when we finally mated.

"Wow, did it hurt when he bit you ?" She asked.

"The shock of him biting me did, but then I went unconscious for a week, so I didn't experience much pain." Yuri smiled and we went into the lounge. What surprised me was Rin standing there, with a blank expression. I looked down at her feet.. which was surrounded by a puddle.

"CRAP !" Rin screamed. I pulled out my phone and phoned for an ambulance. Which arrived shortly. I sat in the ambulance with Rin who was freaking out. When we arrived at the hospital, I phoned Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, what is it ? This had better be important as I'm on my way to an important meeting. Is Rin okay ?" He asked.

"Rin's in labor."

The line went dead. I sighed and decided to phone Inuyasha. He arrived at the hospital and soon after a, for a change, distressed Sesshoumaru walked in. Sesshoumaru wasn't going in to help her, so I took the task upon myself. I held her hand as she pushed and my circulation was nearly broke. All of sudden we heard a baby's crying and I smiled.

"Well done Rin-Chan !" I rushed out to get Sesshoumaru who surely had knocked down a wall by now.

"Congratulations Sesshoumaru, you have a baby girl." Sesshoumaru smirked and walked into the room. I decided to wait with Inuyasha, giving the new family some alone time.

"Kagome, I found it." I turned and smiled.

"You did ? Are you glad ?" I asked and suddenly I was in his arms.

"Of course I am ! But you could've told me face to face rather than putting it on a piece of paper saying: Suprise !" I pulled away and he took out the thin device.

A device which had a small pink plus sign on it.

A/N: Thank you for reading Her Love and Mine, if you've not already reviewed, favourited or alerted, please do so. A big thank you to:

Crow Lady

Kate

Black And White Kirara

Lp

Meg

Ryna

Celeste Moss

Sherry15

Bee1313

Kaiya-Forgiveness

R3B3L-I haven't received my Sesshoumaru yet :p

KissaBoony

Anonymous

Breeluv

LifeandFire25

Nightshade9802

Betsy enma

IlOvEcArRoTs

brenn

DANY96

ecjapson

inuwaterbender

Inuyasha Lubby Kagome

Inuyasha'sLoveKagome

inuyashasmikogurl18656

Jacoblover13

kalicat93

KissaBoony

LicoriceSpice

Opalbrat

xxstephanie1792xx

kaykay211

Lady Noticula

lilheather

Silvrwolf

starfireten

trinichic

All who read this and enjoyed and...

No offence, but personally most importantly, Ella. Throughout this whole story, she has been one of the first to read it, one of the first to review it, the person who always forced me to update and the one who came up with the most bizarre names in her reviews. A MASSIVE thank you to Ella.


	24. Author's note

Author's note:

HELLO everyone ! Well, I was wondering if I should do a sequel ? Review and tell meh ;3

Also, check out my other stories if you haven't yet ^-^

~Love Karina


End file.
